Understanding The Secret
by Saint-Tail02
Summary: Three new guys join Slifer Red and one of them is even sharing a dorm wih Jayden and Syrus. However things aren't what they appear to be and when Jaden and Syrus find out truth about them, that could change thier lives. SyrusxOC BastionxOC JadenxAlexis? R
1. The new kids

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YugiOh GX or its characters I only wish I did XD

**Author's Note:**

_Ok this very pathetic, I have ony seen 4 full episodes of YugiOh Gx and I've decided to write a fanfic. Which means the info in my fanfic may be totally wrong or not make any sense XD cause I can never get my info right. Nonetheless I hope you enjoy it ;)_

This story was inspired by Yasei Aisu Ookami Youkai Kousetsu story "For Better or for Worst,"

----------------

**Chapter 1: The new kids**

"Everyone may I have your attention please" Slifer Red's supervisor said with a broad smile on his face as he entered the cafeteria. All

the students in Slifer Red stopped eating and gave their attention to what he had to say.

"I'd like you to welcome 3 new students to our section, they have never lived on an on-dorm academy before so I hope you all make

them feel at home,"

Jayden, who was always eager to meet new friends perked up his attention and struggled to see who the new kids were. Syrus, Jayden's

friend, who was sitting at the same table with him also turned around.

"Wow this is going to be really neat,I wonder if they aregood," Syrus muttered silently.

Three kids around their age revealed themselves.

The first kid looked really shy; he had a blue hat which concealed much of what appeared to be blonde hair. He was also pretty short,

maybe about Syrus's height and wore a golden yellow vest over a white long sleeved blouse, hazel brown shorts and long knee length

socks.

"Hi my name is Blade," a tiny voice squeaked, looking nervously at all the students whose attention was all turned to him.

"Awww he's so adorable," Jayden chuckled to himself.

"Wow Blade! That's a neat name, though it doesn't really suit him since he looks so timid," Syrus

The supervisor hushed the chatter and comments of all the students so he could announce who Blade would be dorming with. He shyly

went over to

the table where his future roommates would be

"Hi my name is Kay," a confident voice spoke up, it was the second kid. The Kay looked a bit more tougher and bolder than Blade. He

had short red hair; his bangs were tossed to one side of his face which covered one of his eyes. Kay had already gotten his Red Slifer

uniform and appeared to wear it proudly, like Jayden he didn't button his jacket he wore it open which revealed the black under-shirt.

"Kay for now you will be sharing a dorm with Jayden and Syrus, until we can fit you in somewhere else,"

Usually Jayden would have been jumping for joy, but he just couldn't; Chumley who usually dormed with them left for a few weeks to

visit his mother who was gravely ill and had to be excused from school. Kay walked over confidently over to the table where his new

roommates were and sat down.

"Hey man!" Jayden said trying to sound happy, Syrus just smiled, also feeling a bit weird.

"Just to let you know I'm not going to be here for long, I passed all my entrance with flying colors and exceeded in them so much I might

graduate to Ra Yellow in a matter of weeks, so don't think I'm going to be sticking with you Slifer losers for long." Kay folded his arms

and gave Jayden a taunting grin.

"Ohh… K then.. nice to meet you too," Jayden grumbled and then turned to see who the other kid was.

"Yo my name is Jess what's up guys?" the third kid said smiling warmly at the other kids who all chorused in replies. Jess who like Blade

wore a hat, it was red baseball hat though. He had tuffs of ebony hair which fell in front of both of his ears and deep blue eyes. He was

directed to his new roomates; he slapped them high fives as if he had known them forever.

--------------------------------

A few hours later night came along and all the students were either getting ready for a good night's sleep or staying up practicing dueling

strategies.

"Hey don't even go near my stuff!" Kay shouted at Jayden.

"Fine I just though I might be nice and help you, don't bite my head off," Jayden rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Hey you! Glasses, what's you're name again?" Kay shot at Syrus who flinched a bit.

"Uh.. um.. Syrus," he replied nervously.

"Well whatever, I can't stand being on a top bunk so I want you to switch with me,"

"Wha..what.. but I'm already so use to being down here.." Syrus muttered.

"Hey who are you to come and boss us around," Jayden yelled angrily at their new roommate.

"Alrighty then, duel me for it then" Kay placed his hands on his hips and stood up right in from of Syrus, making him feel smaller than he

already was.

"Um.. uh.. ok fine you can take bottom bunk," Syrus shuddered, already giving up and started taking his sheets and pillow.

"Hey come on buddy you can take this guy!" Jayden said trying to give Syrus some confidence.

"He's smart, he knows he can't take me, why even try,"

"Alright then, I'll duel for him, time to throw down!" Jayden announced grabbing his cards.

Syrus just looked worriedly at the two, "Aww it's no big deal Jayden, I don't care"

"Pfft, you, why should I even waste my energy dueling you," Kay grunted sticking his nose in the air.

"Oh yea you had no problem challenging Syrus, what about me"

"Hey what is that suppose to mean," Syrus said feeling even smaller.

"Pfft, bite me" Kay growled, then just turned his back to Jayden refusing to duel him.

------------------------

The next day Jayden and Syrus were coming from their second class of the day, it was a beautiful day with just a few clouds.

"That Kay guy is a real jerk, how did we get stuck with him, I wish we could have gotten any of the other 2 kids they looked much

nicer," Jayden grumbled.

"Yea.. oh well," Syrus just sighed.

"You need to be much tougher than that Syrus, or people like him will walk all over you. I'm sure you could have taken him, he only

looks so tough. I bet he isn't really graduating to Ra yellow soon, he's probably just lying" Jayden ranted to Syrus who just sighed sadly

and nodded.

"Anyways I'm off to my next class I'll catch you later Syrus," Jayden smiled at his friend and turned into the next hall.

"Bye.." Syrus muttered silently under his breath then sadly continued to his other class.

To his surprised he saw one of the new kids looking quite lost in the hallway, it was Blade.

"Hmm he must be lost.."

Syrus was about to approach him when a group of Ra Yellow guys were passing by.

"Hey Slifer Loser are you lost? Here let me directly to your next class, it's next to where we dump our trash," one of the guys joked in

bad taste.

"Oh no, Blade is going to get creamed," Syrus thought, then ran in front of Blade.

"Hey you bullies leave him alone, he… he's new here don't give him a hard time," Syrus said defensively at the group of guys who were

clearly older and taller than he was.

"Hey no one asked you," the guy shouted and stretched his arm out about to grab Syrus by his shirt, however it was stopped in mid air

by Blade who grabbed his wrist.

"Hey, you guys have some nerve," Blade muttered silently.

Syrus looked on in awe, as Blade held onto the guy's wrist in death grip. Blade didn't seem so shy anymore, he was still quiet but there

seemed to be a tougher side of him. The other 2 guy's eyes widen in fear as this dude who was only half their height seemed to over

power the other guy.

"5:00pm, tomorrow at the cliffs, bring your duel disk and we'll duel this out, we'll see who's the loser," Blade looked up and his brown

eyes shone with excitement and determination at the guy who seemed to be too stunned to say anything untilBlade let go of his hand.

"Grr.. fine prepare to get creamed twerp!" The guy yelled, his other buddies chorused in, then they left mumbling and muttering amongst

themselves.

Blade turned to Syrus who felt really stupid for coming to Blade's defense when it was clear that he could take of himself.

"Hey thanks for sticking up for me back there," Blade smiled at Syrus.

"uh.. um. It was no problem, but uh you didn't need my help anyways. Hey do you think you can take on that guy, he's in Ra yellow you

know," Syrus asked sheepishly.

"Damn straight I am, he's going to be eating his words tomorrow at 5:30pm, just you wait and see," Blade said then looked at his watch

and gasped.

"Oh no I'm late for my next class!"

"Oh me too, what class do you have?"

"I have Defenses 101"

"Oh me too! Come I'll show you where it is," Syrus smiled happily motioning to Blade to follow him as he jogged hurriedly down the

hall.

----

_How was that? good acurate enough? yeaa maybe I make a next chapter R/R :3 and I'll wuv u forever!_


	2. Getting to know the newcomers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YugiOh GX or its characters I only wish I did XD

**Author's Note:**

_Wow this must be the most number of reviews I've gotten in one chapter thanks :D here's the next chappie I love u all 3 OMGOSH I SPELT JADEN WRONG I AM SO PATHETIC! MUST EDIT EVERYTHING DIE! oh I wanted to put Jaden and Alexis together but I have only seen one episode with them two and it wasn't very informal about their relationship or Alexis's personality, so I wasn't sure if I can take a risk and put them together. oO if u wanna help me out on thatI'll appreciate it. THANK YOU __Yasei Aisu Ookami Youkai Kousetsu for reviewing! and __metaldragonf and x__Sei-sama_.

--------------------

**Chapter 2: Getting the know the newcomers**

That day, during lunch Jaden was surprised that Syrus was nowhere to be found. Now two of his closest friends were no where to keep

him company so, he sought the company of Bastion. Bastion didn't mind, Jayden and him were pretty cool despite a little rivalry between

them.

"So, what's up?" Jaden asked.

"Nothing much actually," Bastion replied spreading some mayo over his sandwich.

"Hey did you know we got some new kids, one of them is in my dorm, his name is Kay, he's very nasty though and has a really bad

temper," Jaden started to rant again then took a huge bite of his yellow fish sushi roll.

"Wow he must be pretty bad to get you all worked up like this," Bastion commented.

"Oh 'Kay Kay' don't mind him he's always been a bit up tight," A voice said from behind Bastion and Jaden. They turned around to see

a Red Slifer kid, who Jaden immediately as one of the newcomers, Jess.

"Do you guys mind if I join in," Jess asked, however he didn't even wait for an answer, he just plopped himself down on the opposite of

the table.

"Oh… not at all," Bastion replied, somewhat confused.

"Hey you're one of the new kids right? Do you know that Kay guy?" Jaden asked.

"Yea dudes, Kay isn't as mean as he seems, he just doesn't do well around strangers much, oh is that sashimi!" Jess grabbed one of

Jaden's sashimi rolls and gulped it down.

"Hey dude that's mine," Jaden yelled, but not aggressively.

"Hey dude it's cool it's cool. Hey whose you're friend, you're not gunna introduce me? Rude much," Jess said grinning at Bastion.

"Oh this is my friend Bastion, Bastion this is Jess," Jaden introduced.

"Nice to meet you dude," Jess waved then winked at Bastion.

"Um.. likewise," Bastion said nervously at the somewhat perky guy.

"Anyways man don't dig Kay, he'll open up eventually I gotta go I'll catch you peeps lataz," Jess said before heading over to a bunch of

other guys.

"Wow he's pretty cool," Jaden said through a mouthful of rice.

"Peeps? He certainly is an odd character ain't he?" Bastion said before finally commencing to eat his ham and cheese sandwich.

"Hmm I wonder where Syrus is, he never bails out on me for lunch," Jaden grumbled.

----------------------

Meanwhile outside, Syrus and Blade were going over some dueling strategies. They decided to forego having lunch in the cafeteria and

just took out some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and had lunch out on the East lawn.

"Ohh that's a nice card here, you see if you combine this card with this one here you'll be able to junk all of your opponents magic and

trap cards. You have to beware of those because they can throw off your whole strategy and may ultimately lead to your downfall."

Blade was explaining to Syrus whilst taking bites of his sandwich.

"Wow you really know what you are talking about, thanks I'll remember that Blade," Syrus said smiling gratefully at Blade.

"It's no problem," Blade said smiling back.

Syrus adjusted his glasses and began examining his cards again; Blade leaned against the statue they were sitting at and continued eating

enjoying the cool breeze.

"Hey I don't usually show anyone my cards but do you wanna see?" Blade asked Syrus who immediately perked up.

"Really! Wow would I ever!"

"Ok then," Blade reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and took out a full deck of cards.

"Wow those are awesome," Syrus exclaimed. Blade had a good set of cards, a well balanced deck of magic and trap and monsters the

one which immediately caught Syrus's eye was the Dark Magician girl.

"Wow no way! These are soo rare! How did you ever get one?" Syrus exclaimed.

"Oh it's been passed down in my family for generations, my grandmother gave it to me," Blade said proudly then held it out to Syrus so

he could take a closer look.

"Wow Dark Magician girl is soo cute she's my favorite card, I would die if I ever got a card as cute and powerful like that, then again I

don't even think I'm even worthy," Syrus chuckled scratching behind his huge tuff of sky blue hair.

"Yes you are," Blade said.

"You really think so?"

"Another thing, cards aren't powerful on their own you know, it's the confidence and the determination of its owner that makes them

strong, all you need is a bit more confidence and you'll be really strong,"

"Aww thanks Blade you're the best," Syrus said.

Blade was chewing the last piece of his sandwich when the bell indicating the ending of lunch rang.

"Oh well I guess I'll see you later, I got a class right now," Blade said gathering up his cards and putting them away in his jacket pocket.

"Alrighty then I'll see you later," Syrus said waving to Blade who was already walking to his class.

Syrus felt bad for ditching Jaden but he was glad he got an opportunity to hang out with one of the new kids who was really nice, since

Jaden and him didn't have class after lunch he was going to meet him back at the dorm.

-------------------------

"So tell me what was that all about, ditching me like that," Jaden scolded Syrus like a little kid when he got back to the dorm.

"Sorry Jaden, I really am I was just hanging out with one of new kids, Blade" Syrus said pretty pathetically. He knew Jaden wasn't

actually mad at him but he still felt bad.

"Oh it's alright Syrus, you're your own man you can do whatever you want. What was that Blade kid like anyways?" Jaden asked

eagerly.

"Oh he's really nice, he was showing me some dueling strategies." Syrus explained.

"Oh that's neat, btw have you heard anything about Chumley? I really want him to come back, I can't stand that jerk of a guy we have in

our dorm," Jaden grumbled.

As if on cue Kay appeared right in the doorway with his arms crossed,

"Oh this Jerk of a guy?" he snapped.

Syrus and Jaden chuckled nervously.

"Well whatever I don't care what you guys think of me," Kay said with a saturation of hurt in his voice; he just grunted and walked away.

"Um.. hey.." Jaden called to Kay, but it was too late, Kay already left.

"Arrg.. now I feel bad now, I'm going to go find him and apologize," and with that Jaden ran off.

-----------------------

As Jaden ran out the door he caught a glimpse of Kay running downstairs.

"Hey wait up man I didn't mean what I said, wait up, I said wait!" as Jaden caught up with Kay at the base of the stairs trying to make a

break for it; however Jaden grabbed him by the wrist.

"Hey man, we started off on the wrong foot…." Jaden paused as he heard stifled sobs from Kay. Was he crying? Jaden couldn't tell for

sure because Kay had his head bent low and the shadows concealed his face.

"Hey man, I'm sorry don't take it personally, let's start over and be friends, come on," Jaden said making awkward pauses being a bit

weirded out by Kay crying. How was it one moment he was so tough then the next he's acting like a total softie.

"Just… leave me alone.. don't talk to me.." Kay said clenching his teeth, then he jerked his arm away from Jaden and ran off. Jaden

decided not to bother him.

"Gosh that guy is so weird," Jaden thought aloud, before returning to his dorm.

"Hey man, what happened?" Syrus asked as he watched Jaden sort of slump into the chair next to their study desk.

"I think that I made Kay cry," Jaden sighed.

"What? Impossible, that big toughie I find that hard to believe," Syrus said climbing down from the top bunk where he was resting.

"Maybe Jess is right bout Kay,"

"Jess? You spoke to that other new kid Jess?" Syrus asked.

"Yea he's pretty neat, totally ghung-ho though, he said he knew Kay and not to be too intimidated by him because he's not very good

around strangers," Jaden said staring at the ceiling rocking the chair back and forth.

"Wow.. hmmm I want to meet Jess sometime," Syrus said putting together his books for his next class.

"Yea and I would like to meet Blade sometime too, he must really be something for you to be so attached to him all of a sudden, maybe

it's the height factor," Jaden joked.

"Haha Jaden very funny. I'll cya later," Syrus said as he left.

-------------------

Meanwhile Kay was having a little chit chat with Blade in the empty halls between classes.

"Don't get too close to any of the students, or we'll risk being discovered," Kay scolded Blade.

"Come on Kay Kay, if we don't interact with the students we might seem even more suspicious," Blade whispered looking keenly

around to make sure no one was listening.

"Whatever just make sure you don't blow our cover, if they find out who we are, we'll be expelled and they'll be an uproar, we must not

fail this mission," Kay said placing a hand on Blade's shoulder.

"That's no problem,"

Make sure you tell Jess he, is being way too friendly around here,"

"Will do Kay," Blade said smirking a cunning and devious smirk. "Will do.."

-----------

_Wheee must find the strength to write more droolz ( thinks of the other 5 unfinished fics) teehee.._


	3. Ever more suspicious

**Author's note:**

_OMGOSH! SQuEEeeee! tackle glomps Sei-Sama I can't believe that I searched for nearly an hour on the internet looking for Yugioh GX episode guides, pictures and any info I could have gotten, and FINALLY out of no where Sei sama gives me that Godly website. I saved all the episodes in my fav file soI can do some serious YugiOh GX studying so I can make my story make more sense. Infact based on what I was reading I might have to alter the plot entirely oo. This weekend I wrote 5 chapters! FIVE! Now I MUST go back and rewriteall of themso my story can make more sense. Also put in more charcters TT which I have been neglecting to do cause I was afraid cause I thought I might totally not make sense and all you you! my readers MIGHT hate me forever! But now I am invincibible! because I have all the ulitmate information evil crackle faint ok story now, oh.. and btw I proof-read my chapters like 3 times and everytime I find that in random sentencesI tend to forget critical words like 'at' and 'the' so I hope it's alright XD._

**Chapter 3: Ever More Suspicious**

"All right Shrimp, time to get owned," The guy, from the Ra Yellow who Blade challenged the other day, said confidently pointing a

taunting finger at Blade. Blade had his arms crossed and shifted his weight one side of his body looking as cool as cucumber.

They were standing near that cliff by the ocean; a huge wave splashed unto the cliff creating spray of water behind Blade. Surprisingly

they had a big crowd, it seems almost half the academy wanted to see the duel; one reason perhaps was because no one had actually

seen Blade battle because he was new, and second his first battle was against a Ra Yellow student, the spectators were eager to see the

outcome. They had already started the duel 10 minutes ago at precisely 5:00pm. Syrus even noticed Alexis standing next to his older

brother Xane observing the duel.

**Blade: 1500 That guy: 3000**

Blade had two face down cards with no monsters in attack or defense whilst the other guy had a monster in attack mode, two in defense

mode and 1 magic card in play which allowed his monster in defense mode increase his defense points with each turn; things weren't

looking too good for Blade.

'Come on Blade you can do it!' Syrus cheered from behind the crowds.

"Blade doesn't look like he's doing too good, he must have a trick up his sleeve,' Jaden though.

"Ok then, my move!" Blade yelled as he drew a card from his deck.

"Ha, you're in big trouble now, I drew Angel of Light, this magic card allows me to bring one monster card in play and I choose Pegasus

the Great, which, when summoned by Angel of Light automatically brings a second Pegasus the Great in play. Then I'll use

polymerization to fuse them together to create Mythical Beast Kreema," Blade explained as his two headed snow white horse, with 4

giant wings of gold, appeared on the field in defense mode.

"Ha big deal, Kreema only has 1800 attack points, my Dark Skullman has 2000 so, Skullman attack his Mythical Beast Kreema!"

"Not so fast bub, you must have forgotten about my trap card, I use Mirror Reflection, to turn your own attacks, right back at you

directly destroying one of your monsters in defense mode!"

**Blade: 1500 That guy 2500**

"Ha big whoop, you are only delaying your defeat!" Blade's opponent said, but it seemed to Blade, his confidence might have gone a

slight bit.

--------

Meanwhile as half of the school was observing this battle, Kay was sneaking around in the school hallways.

'Hmm it's got to be here somewhere,' he wondered to himself.

He quickly slid behind the wall of another hallway when he heard students passing by.

"Oh my gosh I wonder how that new kid is doing against Victor, what's name Blade he must be a real moron to be challenging a Ra

Yellow,"

"Yea I know he's going to get pwned so badly," the other person chuckled to himself.

Kay watched as they passed him chattering away and laughing.

"Arrg Blade, I told him no attention. Whatever they are in for a big surprise, Blade is infact an Obelis Blue, but because of the school's

rules he had to be put in Red. Ha Victor is going to sorry he ever challenged him," Kay snickered to himself.

Blade was right, the duel lasted for 30 minutes, Blade quickly turned things around with his magic and trapped cards and ended the duel

with his Dark Magician Girl. The crowds were flabbergasted!

"Ha I win," Blade said proudly, "Go tell your friends you all got beat by a Slifer Red, and I'll tell mine I kicked Ra Yellow's but,"

Victor quivered in anger and stomped his foot angrily against the ground.

"This isn't over twerp!" he yelled before shamefully pushing himself through the crowds grunting and grumbling at defeat.

Some of the spectators ran over and quickly swarmed Blade congratulating him and asking him a ton of questions about himself and his

dueling strategies.

Syrus tried to get in there to congratulate Blade but, everyone else was all over Blade and Syrus was too short and couldn't push through

so he just stayed in the back and sighed, feeling so small. He decided we wasn't going to see Blade and just left, letting Blade bask in his

few minutes of being a celebrity.

"That was an awesome duel! Wasn't it Syrus!" Jaden yelled excitingly following behind Syrus

"Yes it was awesome," Syrus sighed.

"...and we even got to see Dark Magician girl in play, you know how much you love The Dark Magician girl," Jaden nudged Syrus playfully.

"hmm yea," Syrus mumbled.

"Hey what's wrong buddy?" Jaden asked.

"Oh everything is fine I'm just a bit tired that's all," Syrus said trying to sound happy, when he was in fact a bit sad that he didn't get to

talk to Blade first after the duel.

------

"Aha bingo," Kay said as he came to a door that said 'Filing Room, No students allowed'

Kay tried to turn the knob but it was locked, of course.

"Pssh, whatever," Kay said as he reached in his hair for a hair pin and quickly picked the lock and slipped into the room. It was filled

with cabinets upon cabinets of papers, student papers.

"Bingo," Kay muttered under breath and he began shuffling through student files, files with each house and its progress of each student,

every battle and every detail possible. He took a few that seemed to his interest began taking pictures of them in a mini camera the size of

his thumb. Then he began rummaging through the teacher's files, checking over his back making sure no one was coming, then took as

many pictures as he could of the teacher's files. Then he quickly scurried out of the room making sure to leave the room exactly as he

found it then lock the door behind him. As he was leaving that section of the hall and returned to the main one he ran into Syrus and

Jaden.

"Hey man what are you doing down there, students aren't allowed down there," Jaden said.

Kay just grunted and said, "I got lost," then pushed passed them avoiding eye contact.

"What's with that guy?" Syrus pondered aloud.

"Beats me," Jaden said as he watched Kay casually stroll out down the hall with his hands in his pocket. For the rest of the day Kay was

no where to be found, and didn't return to the dorm until after Jaden and Syrus was asleep.

------

The following day Syrus was eager to find Blade since he wasn't able to talk to him the other day after the battle. Syrus and Blade had

told each other what their class schedule was like the previous day and Syrus was sure that Blade was free at 4:00pm so he went out to

look for him. Jaden was at another class so Syrus needed the company anyways.

'Hmm I wonder where Blade is? I really want to hang out with him again' Syrus thought as he looked around the campus for him; in

Blade's dorm, out on the East lawn where they had last hung out but he was nowhere to be found, and no one seem to know where he

was.

Syrus came to cliffs where the battle had taken place and sighed in disappointment,

'Oh well, there's no way a cool guy like that could want anything to do with me' Syrus thought sadly to himself as he sat at the edge of

the cliff and looked towards the horizon, enjoying the cool afternoon breeze, however something made his eyes look down at the base of

the cliff.

'Huh what the?' Syrus thought as he saw what appeared to be a human figure lying at on the rocks.

"Oh my gosh someone must have fallen down!" Syrus exclaimed.

He quickly found a safe way to climb down the cliff without tumbling over himself. To his horror he saw Blade, lying motionlessly on

some rocks near the base with some bruises on his face.

"Oh no Blade! Blade are you okay" Syrus said hurrying over to Blade's side.

"Blade answer me!" Syrus yelled as he took Blade's head in his arms, praying that it wasn't as bad as he thought. Blade stirred a bit

flinching and groaning a bit in pain.

"Ow my side.. it hurts.. so much.. I can't move" he groaned trying to move.

"What happened Blade? Oh I need to call the school's doctor,"

"No! Please.. don't!" Blade said gripping Syrus's hand.

"But.. you need help Blade" Syrus pleaded.

"No… please, you don't understand, I can't… ow… can't… please don't take me.. I can't see anyone..ow" Blade pleaded hysterically

clenching his teeth is obvious pain, then his body relaxed as he passed out in Syrus's arms.

"Blade wait! Why not? please tell me?" Syrus pleaded again.

Syrus was completely confused and scared. 'Oh what should I do, he's hurt… um.. uh.. I think I may have a first aid back at the dorm..

I have to get Blade there… but he says no one has to see him, oh how am I suppose to sneak him in' Syrus thought frantically feeling so

hopeless that he wanted to cry. However he had to try, he didn't know what was going on but he trusted what Blade had said and

picked him up. Luckily Blade was about the same height as Syrus but he seemed light as a feather, Syrus immediately tried a path around

the cliff to get to back to the dorm as quickly as he could.

-----

_stares emptily at my laptop screen must read.. all 71.. episodes.. before updating.. ugggg..( I R zombie now) cries now I gotta fix the next 5 chapters I wrote waahhaaa... but I'll try to update again ASAP. :D I have never went into detail with Duels cause my knowledge of the cards are limited ( ahah I just made up Blade's cards because I'm the author and I **can** mwuahahaha) no but really I'll try and make them more realistic in future chapters._


	4. Blade got Busted

**Author's Note:**

_Well editing wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, I just ended up adding more stuff making the chapters much longer than I oringally intended them to be. Hmm I wonder if that is good or bad? Lol I have already writen up to chapter 6 but I'm only updating 1 chappie daily muwahha to be evil. BTW beware of myhorrible typos._

**Chapter 4: Blade got Busted**

"Hey you're not supposed to be in here, this is the Ra Yellow's, quarters and futhermore showers," Bastion said

to Jess who had just casually waltz right into Ra Yellow's shower quarters holding a basket full of shampoo's

soaps and bathing equipment if you wish to call it that.

"Oh sorry dude, Slifer Red's showers are totally full and the one's that aren't are broken, would it be okay if I

used these showers, just this once, pweaaaseee," Jess pleaded looking at Bastion with puppy eyes. Bastion

tossed his towel over the shower door where he was going to take a bath.

"Aww.. I guess it's alright, but next time stick with the Slifer's shower" Bastion sighed in defeat.

"Oh thanks dude you're the greatest I'll be in and out in a sec," Jess said tossing his towel on the shower door of

the one next to Bastion's.

"Yea whatever man," Bastion said as he began to take off his shirt. Jess grinned and stared at Bastion's bare

back. Bastion turned around,

"What is there something on me?" he asked.

"Oh noo dude.. you just have really strong shoulders, I'm just admiring them, I wish I had strong shoulders like

that dude" Jess said giggling a bit

"Um.. thanks?" Bastion said sweatdropping a bit feeling awkward. Jess just grinned playfully, then adjusted his

baseball hat which he seemed to never take off. Bastion chuckled nervously and slipped into the shower. Jess

watched as Bastion threw his shorts over on the shower door and turned on the shower. Jess grinned to himself

and hugged the basket filled with shower necessities and hopped happily in the shower.

"Hey that smells really good, what kind of soap are you using?" Bastion asked Jess as he continued taking a bath.

"Ohh, it's pretty fruity huh? It's a special watermelon flavor, it's my favorite, I have a shampoo to it also, you can

try it sometime if you want,"

"Oh that's cool, thanks man," 'Dang it he's so weird' Bastion thought to himself as Jess started to sing as he took

a shower. "It's a beautiful life… ohh ohhhh…I just wanna be here beside youuuu" ( I love that song)

Bastion just rolled his eyes and tried to ignore Jess.

----

Syrus had successful snuck Blade in without being seen by anyone, for if they were caught Blade would have been

immediately sent to the infirmary. Syrus gently lay Blade on the bottom bunk. 'I hope Kay doesn't mind,' Syrus

thought worriedly. He immediately sought the first aid kit he had in his bottom dresser draw.

"Don't worry Blade, I'm going to help you" Syrus said reassuringly, even though Blade was still unconscious.

Syrus set the first aid down and knelt beside Blade who had a few cuts and bruises on his face, however Syrus

heard Blade said he felt the most pain in his side. Syrus gently unhooked Blade's jacket and lifted up his black

undershirt to see the extent of the damage. There was a huge bluish mark on his right side, but Syrus had to be

sure he wasn't injured anywhere else; so, being careful not to awake or further hurt Blade, Syrus completely took

off Blade's shirt.

"Huh what's this?" Syrus thought out loud as he saw that Blade already bandages wrapped around the upper part

of his body. Syrus was totally confused; did Blade have an injury before or something? He examined the

bandages that completely covering Blade's chest, that was when he realized.

"Holy…." Syrus yelled covering his mouth trying not to be too loud. 'Oh my gosh Blade… is.. is actually a girl!

HOLY --' Syrus thought frantically. The bandages around her chest were to keep her boobs down (no duh).

Now he understood why Blade didn't want to go to the infirmary _she_ would have been discovered most

definitely. It was like 'de ja vou' with that other girl who tried to sneak in as a girl, but why did Blade had to

pretend to be girl? Syrus couldn't think about all that now, Blade was hurt and she needed to be treated. He

started to blush deeply, it was different when he knew Blade was a guy now that he knew that he was actually a

she Syrus was afraid to touch any part of her body. He took the bandages and antiseptic, but just couldn't bring

himself to treat her, he just knelt there too shocked to even come any closer to her. What would she think of him

when she discovers Syrus had taken off her clothes! Syrus was so panicky he felt like he was getting dizzy.

"Huh…what?" Blade uttered silently.

"Uh…. Uh.." Syrus was shaking like leaf, he was scared stiff.

"Ow…" Blade cried as she tried to sit up, clutching her side. She then noticed the petrified Syrus staring at her,

and also noticed that her shirt was gone.

"Oh no… I.. I'm sorry I guess you found my secret," Blade sighed, then took off her hat, which was miraculously

still on her head; apparently it was clipped on so it wouldn't fall off under any circumstance. Syrus was shocked

when long, beautiful, blonde hair fell from under her hat.

"Please don't tell anyone… ow," Blade groaned again in pain holding her side.

Syrus finally found his words,

"I promise I won't, uh.. let me help treat those wounds, they look pretty bad?" Syrus asked nervously.

Blade just smiled at Syrus, and nodded a yes. Syrus then reluctantly proceeded to attend to her wounds, trying to

be as gentle as he could, they didn't exchange any words except for the flinching and groaning from Blade. He felt

himself blush a bit every time he touched her bare skin, but he couldn't think like that, he needed to treat her.

"Well that's it," Syrus said sounding a bit more calm after he finished tying the last of the bandages.

"Thanks Syrus.." Blade said softly then tears started to stream down her face.

"Oh it's alright don't cry, please don't cry, I promise I won't tell anyone," Syrus tried to reassure her. However

she just sobbed.

"Awww," Syrus said, unsure of what he should do or say.

"Can I have my shirt back now please," Blade sniffled, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand.

"Oh sure," Syrus blushed again and gave Blade back her stuff, which she managed to put on despite the pain.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in my dorm,"

"Oh no, you're roommates might discover me,"

"Actually Jaden has met a girl already who tried to pose as a boy to come here, if he found out I sure he wouldn't

tell anyone,"

"No.. the less people who know the better," Blade said and she eased back on to a pillow

"Then there is Kay," Syrus said.

"Kay! Kay stays here to?"

"Yes do you know him?"

"Um… a little bit but make sure he doesn't know about me either," Blade said.

"Got it, I won't tell anyone, but can you tell me what happened and why you're pretending to be a boy, Blade?"

Syrus asked eagerly.

"Well.. first of all my name isn't Blade.. it's actually Bliss."

"Bliss," Syrus repeated in awe.

"Yes but please, you must call me Blade at all times," Bliss urged

"Y..yes" Syrus stuttered.

"Those guys from Ra Yellow were all over me, just cause I beat that moron Victor, they tackled me and I ended

up falling off the cliff. They probably got scared and ran away," Bliss grumbled.

"Well I guess that was a good thing, they might have found out you secret, if they weren't jerks and actually

cared," Syrus said trying to be positive.

"Yea I guess," Bliss agreed.

"But you have to tell me, why are you pretending to be a boy? Why'd you go through all that trouble?"

"Well… you see I uhh..I um… well.. I just wanted to know what it's like to be in the dueling academy, it's been

my dream… but you see this is mainly an all boys academy they hardly take any girls, so unless I pretended to be

a boy then they would have readily accepted me and see me for my skills, you understand don't you," Bliss

explained.

"I don't understand? You're being silly Bli..Blade, we do allow girls in our school, this campus in fact has it's own

girlsquarters, there are lots of girls who go here. Why didn't you just come as a girl?"

"Please, you don't understand. Promise you won't tell anyone! Promise please, when the time comes I'll tell youI

promise, but not now" Bliss pleaded, looking desperately in Syrus's eyes.

He gulped, "Um.. sure" 'What am I doing!" Syrus thought. 'This is wrong I should report this immediately, but..

something is telling me to trust her,'

"Huh?" Bliss said.

"I'll keep your secret as long as you tell me someday soon, Promise"

"Promise," Bliss smiled and nodded, even though it pained her she leaned over and gave Syrus a hug.

"Thanks so much you have no idea how much this means to me,"

"Oh it's no problem really," Syrus blushed.

-----

"Hey Kay buddy what's up!" Jaden waved to Kay.

Jaden had just finished one of his classes when he saw Kay through a crowd of students in the hallway. Kay, of

course ignored him and, continued on his way.

"Hey, Hey wait up wanna walk back to the dorm together?" Jaden offered as he caught up with Kay, who didn't

even bother to acknowledge Jaden's existence.

"I'm not going back to the dorm," Kay grunted.

"Then where are ya going?" Jaden persisted.

"Somewhere, where you aren't going to follow," Kay grumbled between clenched teeth.

"Why do you always have to be so uptight, what do you say we duel, that should.."

"I SAID NO! I'M BUSY SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kay snapped at Jaden who nearly stumble back at

the force.

"Hey what's your problem, why you gotta be so noisy," A girl in an Obelisk Blue uniform came up to Jaden and

Kay.

"Hi Alexis, don't bother about it," Jaden said chuckling nervously to himself.

Alexis looked at Kay and Jaden noticed her facial expression changed suddenly; she looked at Kay intently. Kay

too looked at Alexis a bit weirdly.

"Do I know you?" Alexis asked Kay.

"…N..Noo that's I.impossible my name is Kay and I'm a new student,"

"Pfft another drop-out I assume," Alexis said putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey watch it you bitch," Kay snapped at Alexis, his eye twitched in fury.

"Hey Kay that was totally un-called for," Jaden yelled putting himself between Alexis and Kay.

"Hey watch it, just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm a bon bunny, I'm tough as nails ya know," Alexis huffed.

"I can't take standing here and being insulted, Jaden I'll cya later," Alexis said, before giving one finally huff and

walked away.

Kay huffed also and stomped away in the opposite direction in which he was first going. Jaden stood there in

confusion.

"Uh.. um guys.. hey Alexis wait up," Jaden called as he ran up to meet her.

"What do you want?" Alexis grumbled not meaning to be unfriendly.

"I just came to apologize for Kay, he's a bit uptight,"

"What you apologizing for him though,"

"What are you apologizing for him, for?"

"He's my new, well temporary roommate," Jaden replied with a smile on his face, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh really, lucky you," Alexis said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Alexis!" Alexis's roommates and friends Momoe and Junko squealed as they ran to greet their gal pal.

"Hey guys," Alexis's called back as she waved to them.

Suddenly her friends paused in their tracks, they looked at Alexis then at Jaden then back and Alexis.

"Uh.. hey girls," Jaden greeted nervously.

"Oh my are we disturbing something here," Junko said implying something Alexis did not want her to imply at that

time.

"Hey since when did you and your fiancé, actually come to terms," Junko whispered in Alexis's ear.

"Did he actually figure out what it meant?" Momoe jokingly whispered in Alexis's ear as she leaned on her

shoulder.

"Hey I know what I means!" Jaden shot at them angrily.

Momoe and Junko just giggled as Alexis gave Jaden a death glare even whilst she was blushing. Then Alexis left

Jaden to join her girlfriends who continued making fun of her and Jaden. 'Argg if I had only knew before I would

have saved both Alexis and myself from humiliation' Jaden thought.

"YUKI!" Jaden heard someone yell from behind him. To his horror it was Mr. Crowler, if looks could kill, Jayden

died 5 times already. 'Oh gosh what could I have possible done now,"

"Jaden Yuki, I am disgusted to report to you that this is the fourth time this week that you have been late for my

class!" his purple lips curled in repugnance.

"Uh.. Sir I was late cause my alarm broke and I keep on over sleep.."

"Well make sure you fix it soon or I'll be forced to drop you from my class," He snapped cutting Jaden short.

"Hey sir you have a slight smudge right there," Jaden said pointing at Mr. Crowler's always perfect shirt.

"Oh really where?" he gasped, only to realize to he had been tricked and Jaden had ran away before he could

even turn twice.

"Arrrg I'm going to get that Yuki," he yelled at being outwitted yet again.

_Okay I hope I got everything right. >>; I'm getting all nervous now, I want my everyone reading this fic to be satisfied :3_


	5. New found Love and Secrets

**Author's note:**

_Because is closing down for the 30th I'm gunna treat you guys to an extra chapter to make up for it. :3. Thank you for the reviews and what not :3 I love all you guys. BTW beware of my typos everytime I proof read my storied I find key words incresing missing. >>;_

Bliss's profile

**Name:** Blade aka Bliss Kenchi  
**Age:** 15  
**Description:** A bit short (Like Syrus), Straight Blonde hair that reaches a bit past mid back when let down, brown cute eyes.  
**Deck Type:** Holy Light Deck  
**Personality:** a bit shy, yet nice to other people whenever she could be.  
**Talent:** Kendo

**Chapter 5** **New Found Love and Secrets**

A week had already passed since Bliss and the new kids came. Kay as usual avoided Jaden and Syrus at all

costs, leaving early in the morning whether he had a class or not and came back late a night when his roommates

were asleep. Jaden tried to catch up with him but Jaden always over slept, and had a hard time staying up too

late. After the incident, Bliss struggled to get on with everything like nothing had happened so she didn't have to

see the doctor, or be questioned. It was painfully going to and from class and doing practice duels, but she had to.

No one seem to suspect anything however, Syrus knew better, he could see the struggle in Bliss's face, he even

saw her limp around from time to time, it hurt him as much as it probably hurt her.

----

"So what have you got?" Kay said turning to Jess

Bliss Kay and Jess got together; to have another chit chat. They were sitting below the staircase, which lead to a

classroom which was hardly used so they wouldn't be bothered. Classes were also done for the day so most of

the students weren't even in the building.

"I scoped out the training facilities, took some pictures and took notes of anything of significance, they've got

some really high tech stuff here," Jess explained.

"What about you Blade?"

"Well they have boats that come by that drop off equipment and other necessities for them, and I've also been

monitoring the students' activities beneath the cliff over on the west lawn near the ocean, with the new mini

digicam," Bliss said proudly.

"Alrighty then give me the info and I'll email it immediately to Keiko, tonight I'm going to need your help to help

crack into the main computer, then we would've hit the jackpot," Kay said in a whisper then smiled in a cunning

way.

"Right" the other two said simultaneously.

"Alright let's meet here in two hours,"

Kay and Bliss agreed. Jess stood up and checked that the coast was clear. He motioned with his hand saying it

was ok and walked away.

Bliss began to walk away too but not before being grabbed harshly on the shoulder by Kay.

"Hey you and that blue haired kid seem to be getting really close," Kay said pulling Bliss towards him so she

could look him directly in the eye. Bliss just looked at the floor instead.

"Well, make sure not to get too close, if we're discovered it could jeopardize our entire mission, don't forget what

we're here for," Kay said scolding her softly

"No I won't" Bliss said reassuringly.

Later that afternoon Syrus was out taking some extra afternoon classes, Jaden and Kay were in the dorm room,

for once, by themselves.

"Hey Kay you wanna come join me and some of buddies, we're heading out.." Jaden asked but cut short when

Kay immediately replied with a sharp,

"No thanks I'm busy,"

----

Jaden had enough, he wasn't just going to give up; his goal at that moment was to get Kay to duel with him to

understand him better, at least that way he might get Kay to open it. Kay looked like he was going toeither the

baths or theshowers since he was carrying what seemed like a shower bag with him that had his toothbrush

sticking out of it. As soon as Kay left his PDA began to buzz, Jaden knew it wasn't his or Syrus's he went over to

Kay's study desk where his PDA was buzzing. It soon stopped, Jaden didn't like to be meddlesome, but still

something just told him to open it. He did and, he saw that there was a voice message for Kay, it seemed to be by

the person who was just called. Jaden hated to do it but he did. With a touch of a button he accessed a written

message.

Hi Kaylee we just sent the information successfully to Keiko she says it is critical we complete our mission tonight

it could be the key- Jessica

'Jessica? Kaylee? What in the world' Jaden thought. He jumped when he heard footsteps outside his dorm room,

he stood frozen in fear, afraid that it was Kay. Luckily it was just some other student walking by, Jaden breathed

a sigh of relief.

'Alright then, I'm going to see what you really are up to' he thought as slipped out the door.

------

Jaden went to see if he could find Kay in Slifer Red's shower quarter's, surprisingly it was empty except for one

shower that was on. Figures, everyone prefers the open air baths anyways.

'He has to be in there' Jaden thought. He quietly snuck towards the shower, hot steam was pouring out from the

top and a sweet soapy smell filled the air. The shower was one of those showers which had a curtain concealing

the privacy of the person inside, instead of a door. There was a tiny space between the curtain and inside the

shower. Jaden gulped, 'Oh boy' he thought. He felt like a total perv and a peeping tom, what if he was caught?

He'll be humiliated, but something was telling him to. Jaden took a peek anyways, hoping that he won't get

caught.

'What the hell?' he thought aloud. He jolted backwards making a loud bang on the shower next to him.

"Ow. Ah crap" he said trying to keep it below a whisper, whilst holding his head in agony. Jaden's face was a

crimson red and his hand was over his mouth in complete shock, he tried his hardest not to let anything else

escape from his mouth.

"What do you want?" Kay said peeking from behind the curtain looking awfully annoyed and bashful at Jaden; his

was almost as red as Jaden.

"I… I… I.I..I… j..j.ust cameinheretobrushmyteethI'mdonebyebye" Jaden stuttered at first then sped through

what he was trying to say before scrambling out of the shower quarters.

"Ug.. how annoying," Kay scowled before disappearing back behind the shower curtain to finish his bath.

Jaden had his body flat against the wall, mostly for support as he panted heavily trying to catch his breath and

focus, but he couldn't. Jaden became so weak his knees buckled below him and he slid to the floor.

'But.. but that's impossible.. oh god…oh god…' Jaden kept thinking to himself over and over again as he

fumbled back to his dorm.

-----

"Then would you believe he like totally turned to his friends was like, I have that spellcaster card except I had to

leave it behind to my little brother, what a horrible liar" Momoe snorked.

Alexis just leaned back enjoying her warm hot spring like bath with her friends. Junko just laughed and

commented at the story Momoe was giving, however Alexis was lost in her own thoughts.

"I know what it means!" she heard Jaden yell today

'Might have been much better if he didn't know what it meant, after all it's like that saying "ignorance is a bless"'

Alexis thought. As if her friends were telepathic geniuses they both chorused eerily and the same time.

"Thinking about Jaden again Ali-chan"

"Nooo!" she yelled defensively, then splashed water in her friend's faces.

"Oh come on Alexis don't deny your feelings, ever since you first met him you warmed up to him right away,"

Momoe said.

"Pfft, whatever that was only cause he showed a lot of skill and admirable qualities as a duelist,"

"Fine if you won't take him maybe I will, he's still a kid right now but just imagine 3 years from now he'll be man,"

Junko sighed dreamily.

"Ewww.. you guys make me wanna puke,"

"Ack Alexis you are totally in denial," Momoe said.

"Whatever," she said, sinking below the water trying to hide, she knew she was blushing.

"Just imagine the kinds of things she thinks when she thinks of him,"

The water was up to Alexis's nose and she grumbled something inaudible underwater.

"Oh Jayden hold me," Momoe joked grabbing her best friend from behind sending them both tumbling under the

water with a big splash. They giggled and teased each other just as friends would but little did they know someone

was spying on them.

"Alexis you traitor… why did you betray us, I'll never forgive you, never.."

------

Meanwhile Syrus and Bliss were hanging out on the rocks near the ocean. They were sitting under a starry sky,

chatting about duel monsters as usual amongst other things. A wave crashed unto some rocks near by where they

were sitting sending a spray of salty water in their direction; Syrus just held out his hand, laughed and watched as

the water foamed.

"Hey Blade how's your wounds doing, you know from last time," Syrus asked with deep concern.

"Oh it's fine I promise," Bliss said smiling reassuringly.

Bliss then pulled out her Dark Magician Girl, and admired it.

"Hey Blade," Syrus muttered a bit

"Yes Syrus,"

"Well remember that night.. when you showed me your hair for the first time. We'll I didn't want to be weird or

anything like that so, I didn't say anything but.."

Syrus tilted her head listening intently on what Syrus had to say.

"Well you kinda look just like the Dark Magician girl," Syrus said as he turned his head away trying to hide his

face because he knew he was blushing.

"Awww thank you,"

"Yea.."

"Gosh I wish I can have that card, I'd make a specialized deck just for her," Syrus said leaning over Bliss's

shoulder a bit to see Bliss's card but, she put it in her pocket.

"Well you know Syrus, She's a very rare card, extremely hard to get,"

"Yea..I might never get a chance to have a card like that" Syrus sighed; then Bliss put her hand on his, sending

tingles down Syrus's spine. Syrus looked into her hazel eyes as she looked into his silver ones. Then she took off

her hat letting her long, blonde hair flow freely in the wind.

"But you know Syrus I'm right here, and you… you will always have me," Bliss said smiling ever so sweetly at

him.

Syrus was so blown over by what she had said; he could feel his heart beating faster, his cheeks growing warmer

by the second and an odd weightless feeling in his stomach.

'She's so cute' Syrus thought to himself.

They were sitting right next to each other, their faces were already so close but they both wanted them to be even

closer. They both went for each other's lips at the same time but, a little bit too fast and a bit awkwardly, which

caused their faces to collide instead.

"Ow.." Bliss cried as she held her nose.

"Ack I'm sorry did I hurt you," Syrus asked rubbing his forehead, blushing even more at the awkward moment.

Bliss didn't care she held his face in her hands and pulled him into a passionate kiss, this time no faults. Syrus felt

his body almost go numb as the beautiful blonde haired girl pressed her lips onto his, he was in heaven, kissing a

girl for the first time ever like that. He wrapped his arms around her body drawing her closer to him, she

responding by kissing him even more greedily as she slide up her tender hands up his shirt caressing his back.

Syrus and Bliss weren't even thinking anymore, they were completely lost in each other's passion. Syrus wanted

to touch her too, so he ran his hands up her shirt caressing her back like she was doing to him, trying to be as

gentle as he could cause her sides were still sore from the fall. She stopped kissing him for a moment to catch her

breath and leaned her head under his chin blushing madly as she felt his gentle hands touch her back.

"I.. love you Syrus," she said softly.

"I love you too Bliss,"

Suddenly, they both heard Bliss's Academy PDA begin vibrating on her side, which suddenly jolted them out of

their own little world. Both Syrus and Bliss looked at each other like they couldn't believe what they had been

doing, they blushed and turned away.

"I'm sorry Syrus.. I.. I got to go," Bliss muttered with a bit of panic in her voice as she quickly tucked her hair

under her hat and adjusted her uniform.

"I'll cya later ok Syrus," she said as she started to leave but then came back to give him one more quick kiss

before departing.

"Bye Bliss," Syrus said in a daze.

'Wow that was so cool,' Syrus thought dreamily looking up to the starry skies.

------

Numbers, letters and graphics quickly flew down the computer screen as it was being processed into a mini

driver. In the dark of the room the light from the 19inch monitor shone brightly in Jess's face, the screen reflecting

in his deep blue eyes.

"How much more to go?" Bliss asking folding her arms impatiently.

"Not much at all, we're already at 87 percent," Jess replied typing away in dark. Jess was such a computer whiz

he could have instinctively found the keys without needing to look.

"That's good," Kay nodded.

"Ha cracking the security code was easy," Jess grinned.

"Ha a piece of cake, once we have acquired and confirmed all that we've need, we'll come back to wipe the

Academy's computer records clean, and all its back-ups." Kay said as he grinned, pleased at the progress they

were making. Soon the academy wouldn't know what hit them.

-----

_By the way I failed to mention from here on end I might mix up the Japanese names with the English ones ahaha silly me_


	6. Dirty Little Secrets

**Author's note: **

_Continuing on :3 - Edited Chazz's and Zane's Btw I also forgot to mention that I was gunna purposely mix up the Japanese names with the english names but I'll try and change them to English if I can figure them out. oO?_

**Chapter 6: Dirty Little Secrets**

The next day everything seemed to be going as normal, everyone went to classes as normal, had lunch as normal and so forth. However

Jaden wasn't normal, not after what he had seen the other night, he had to tell someone.

"Psst Syrus," Jaden called to Syrus who was, as usual, hanging out with Blade.

"Hey Jaden, what's up?" Syrus asked.

"I need to talk to you for a sec, can you excuse us for a sec Blade?"

"Sure," Bliss said as she adjusted her hat "Don't forget ok Syrus, 6 o'clock cya," Bliss said happily as she casually strolled down the

halls.

"What's up Jaden?" Syrus in concern seeing as Jaden had odd expression on his face.

Jaden looked around anxiously, "Not here come with me," Jaden said as he eagerly pulled on Syrus's sleeve.

"Ohh k" Syrus said in total confusion as Jaden lead him to a secluded area in the halls where no one was.

"What's up man, you look like you've seen a ghost," Syrus said.

"You're not going to believe this Syrus, I..ug it's about Kay,"

"Kay? What about him?"

"No no no not him her!"

"WHAT!"

Jaden quickly clasped his hand over Syrus's mouth

"ssshhshhh you idiot,"

"Wow sorry, how do you know?"

Jaden felt his face become warm and he knew he was blushing again.

"Well.. you see I kinda.. followed Kay to the bathroom and uh I peaked while he.. ack! she was taking a shower! How was I supposed

to know," Jaden yelled frantically trying to keep it down at the same time.

Syrus just gasped.

"Yea I know and then I snuck into her academy PDA and read a message."

"You did what?"

"Shhhshh" Jaden hushed

"Someone on the phone called her Kaylee, I think that's her real name,"

"Wow what should we do? Should we tell the counsel?"

"Hmm. No. I'm going to have a little talk with Kaylee first to find out what's really going on,"

----

"Are you positively sure!" Chronos shouted as he quickly stood up placing both hands firmly on the desk. The teachers and supervisors

of the school was having a meeting in their meeting hall, accompanied by the top students in Oblisk Blue, Zane and Chazz who

casually leaned against a wall listening intently. It was important and serious meeting, about a possible break in to the school's information

rooms.

"Yes I am Mr Crowler," Daitokuji Teacher replied calmly petting Pharoah, his pet cat.

"How is this possible, who would do that, and why?" Chazz commented.

All of a sudden the teachers started talking and inquiring amongst themselves.

"Everyone please calm down," The principal of the school said firmly, bringing everyone to a hush.

"This is critical, unless we know what exactly I want extra security in the filing rooms and the computer rooms, Zane,Chazz" the

principal himself turned to them. They both turned their heads at the same time.

"I want you guys to look into this, see if you notice anyone suspicious on campus or anything,"

"Right," they both chimed at the same time.

'Whoever has the nerve to access the school's secret information is gunna get a pounding from me,' Chazz thought.

-----

"Mmm banana chocolate crepes are the way to go," Jaden said munching on his second one.

"Calm down there, your going to get sick ya know. Did you talk to Kayl.. Kay yet" Syrus asked anxiously.

"No not yet, I haven't seen him all day, but once I get a hold of her.. ack him he's gunna regret it,"

"Hey what you guys talking about," Bastion asked as he slid a seat next Jaden.

Syrus and Jaden gave each other looks, looks like should we tell him or not.

"Don't bother, I know what you guys are talking about," Bastion whispered looking over his should making sure no other students could

hear what they were discussing.

"Those new kids that came right?"

"Yea.. what do you know?" Jaden asked Bastion

"Well you know Jess, that new guy.. well you know.. I don't think it's a guy," Bastion explain quietly as he took out his PDA and

showed a picture of what appeared to be Jess, however, Jess without his usual cap on, had long raven black hair to her back.

Syrus and Jaden gasped starting the picture.

"Jess..Jess….Jess… Jessica.." Jaden muttered out.

"Who?" Syrus asked

"Jessica that's the one who contacted Kaylee," that's her

"Hmm how curious is that.. Kay is actually Kaylee and Jess is Jessica," Bastion deducted.

"Yea but then there is Blade, what about him, if he is a he. Hey Syrus" Jaden pondered.

Syrus fidgeted uncomfortably, feeling that he might eventually have to spill the beans.

"What do you know about Blade? Does he act suspicious or anything, if he really is a he" Jaden asked.

"Um.. um.. not really he never did anything suspicious to indicate he was a girl or anything," Syrus lied. 'Why am I lying? These are my

friends, I could trust them, but I just have a bad feeling about all this'

"Ug what are we gunna do?" Jaden asked

"I doubt, what should we do. Tell the teachers or our supervisors,"

"I say we get down to the bottom of this ourselves just to be sure then, we'll tell the school counsel,"

_------_

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you _

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

Bliss was listening to that song on her mp3 player staring into space, mouthing the words to the song, thinking about her own, dirty little

secrets. Likethe real reason she was here and not telling her friends about her relationship with one of the Slifer Reds, Syrus. If they

found out about him they would have booted her from the mission,figuring that she wasn't trustworthy.She was waiting for the time to

come so she could depart to her next class, so she was just hanging out in her dorm. Conveniently her roommates were at their own

classes so she had the room to herself. Suddenly her PDA began to beep indicating someone was trying to contact her; she paused the

song and went to see who it was.

"Hey Bee," Jessica smiled at Bliss through the screen.

"Arrgg. Don't call me that, hey what are you doing are you crazy! Your gunna blow our cover," Bliss yelled into her PDA as she saw

that Jessica had her hair loose and not concealed by a hat.

"Blah there ain't no one around,"

"You idiot your gunna get yourself caught,"

"It's cool, you worry too much I was just brushing my hair," Jessica grinned reassuringly.

Bliss just sighed, Jessica is always so easy going. "So what's up?"

"Keiko asked us to finish up tonight, she's afraid we're going to get caught so just letting you know we have to meet up again at the same

place tonight, room 120 at 10:00pm after that we're gunna plan our next move." Jessica replied.

"Ahh alright,"

"Ok then ciao!" she winked.

Blissed sighed and leaned back on her bed and put her headphones back on her ears, not wanting to be disturbed. She began humming

the tune again, not aware that there someone listening in on her conversation by her dorm door.

Syrus gasped. 'What should I do, I gotta go tell the others right away' Syrus thought as he got up from the crouching position he was.

However he was clumsy and tripped over himself when he tried to move too hastily.

'What was that?' Bliss wondered as she heard a loud bang outside. She got up and opened the door to see Syrus struggling to get up.

"Syrus what are you doing here?" Bliss asked in shock.

Syrus chuckled nervously; he knew he was sooo busted.

"Were you here all the time?" Bliss demanded to know

"Bliss we need to talk,"

Bliss began to panic, 'He must have heard the conversation with me a Jessica'

"Come in," she said, motioning to Syrus. "I guess I have no choice but to explain"

---

_Lyrics from All-American-Rejects "Dirty Little Secrets" I don't own that either XD_


	7. Sabotage

**Author's note:**

_Hope the story isn't getting too boring I haven't written asmany chapters for a single story in.. hardly ever. Anyways here are the profiles for the girls now that they have been revealed._

**Name:** Kay aka Kaylee  
**Age:** 15  
**Description:** Tall, short red hair and bangs tossed to one side of her face concealing one of her eyes, brown eyes.  
**Deck Type:** Shadow Girl Deck  
**Personality:** Bold, outspoken, lone wolf, tough and sometimes bitter towards other people.  
**Talent:** (you know I don't even know myself)

--

**Name:** Jess aka Jessica  
**Age:** 16  
**Description:** Has tuffs of hair in front of her ears, long black hair that reaches mid-back, dark blue eyes.  
**Deck Type:** Digital Deck  
**Personality:** Calm, Laid-back doesn't take things as seriously as she could except when it comes to dueling. Polite and quite artsy.  
**Talent:** Computers/Hacking

**Chapter 7 Sabotage**

"Bliss please tell me what's going on" Syrus demanded to know as Bliss stared down at the ground not wanting to explain. 'Oh no, I

have to tell him the truth now, Kay is gunna kill me'

"You promised you'd tell me. What is going on, why are Kay and Jess girls pretending to be boys and what is this about meeting place?"

"Ok you wanna know the truth Syrus," Bliss said softly finally bringing her eyes to his.

Syrus looked very annoyed.

"The truth is I'm a spy," Bliss said bluntly.

"A SPY!" Syrus shouted.

"Shhhh shut up you idiot!" Bliss hushed.

"I'm from the Victorian Institute of Dueling," Bliss explained.

"Victorian Institute? I've never heard of them,"

"Of course you don't!" Bliss snapped. "No one knows the Victorian Institute it's always the Academy. The Academy this, the Academy

that, well you know what, the Academy sucks! You know why? They discriminate towards girls!"

"Bliss your being stupid, the academy acknowledges girl duelists just as much as boys," Syrus yelled.

"You have no idea do you! When the academy was first built they were hesitant about letting girls in, why? They were like, it's a fact that

male duelist are stronger than female duelist and in order to uphold the standards of the school they limit the amount of girls they let in,"

Bliss said scornfully.

"That's impossible, you're probably brain washed or something," Syrus yelled.

"Well not that it matters anyway by tomorrow this Academy will be no more, once we've wiped out all its data"

"Bliss how can you do this? To the Academy? And to me? Why did you lie to me Bliss I thought you loved me," Syrus yelled trying to

hold the tears back. He felt so hurt, so betrayed he should have turned her in sooner but he let his soft heart get the best of him.

"I'm going to report you right now," Syrus said.

"No you won't," Bliss said, and with that she quickly took out a spray and sprayed its contents in Syrus's face. It was a sweet smell but

before Syrus knew it he was asleep, it was some sort of sleeping potion.

'You're not going to tell anyone not until I finish this mission,' Bliss thought then dragged Syrus into a closet and laid him in there. Her

heart was hard, it ached at the words Syrus asked her 'I thought you loved me'. She thought she did, but maybe she didn't, her work

came first.

-----

"Hey have you see Syrus anywhere?" Jaden asked a student as they were walking across to their dorm. He shook their head and said

no.

"Arrg where is Syrus he promised to meet me an hour ago" Jaden grumbled. It was 9:45pm and Jaden was searching for Syrus all over

the school campus. Jaden turned to see Bastion running up towards him.

"Any luck man?" Jaden quickly asked.

"Me neither, I have a bad feeling about this," Jaden sighed.

"Bastion, Jaden!" They heard a familiar voice, it was Syrus running towards them in great urgency. Jaden could tell by the look on

Syrus's face that something was up.

"Syrus what happened?" Jaden asked.

Syrus huffed and panted trying to catch his breath.

"What is it?" Bastion asked.

"It's the girls….their planning… 10 o'clock… gotta hurry…" Syrus panted, obviously not making any sense.

"Syrus we were looking for you all day! Where in the hell were you?" Jaden asked.

"She put me in a closet, some sort of sleeping potion," Syrus said quickly still trying to catch his breath.

"Who was it?"

"Bliss"

"Bliss?" Jaden repeated

"Blade he means," Bastion said.

"Ahhhh…"

"We gotta hurry we only have 15 minutes to catch them, they're trying to sabotage the Academy," Syrus said tugging on Jaden's shirt

urging them to hurry.

-------

Kaylee sneaked around a corner and noticed two guards pacing up and down where the main computer room was. Kaylee quietly

motioned to Bliss who understood; before the guards knew what was happening Bliss had karate chopped the back of their necks

causing them to pass out.

"Too easy," Bliss said rubbing her hand. Kaylee and Jess nodded and walked right over the guards and into the computer room, Bliss

was about to follow when she heard someone say,

"Stop right there!" it was Syrus followed by two of is friends.

"What do you think you're doing!" Bastion yelled.

Bliss grumbled in annoyance.

"I'll handle this, you guys stop the others," Syrus said taking out his duel disk. Jaden and Bastion turned to Syrus with doubtful looks, but

Syrus nodded insisting they go ahead.

"Hmmppf you think you can stop us," Bliss said taking out her duel disk as well.

Jaden and Bastion quickly slipped past Bliss, to catch up with Jess and Kaylee.

"How could you betray my trust Bliss," Syrus said.

"Hmmpff, Shut up just duel me," Bliss yelled wanting to avoid talking about that. 'I don't know I..' she thought, thinking back at the other

night at the rocks 'I have to restore my pride, even though I love him I have to complete why I was here.'

"Fine then!" Syrus said placing his cards in the slot in his duel Disk. Bliss took off her hat once again, letting her hair down, revealing her

true self more or less.

"Let's Duel!" they both shouted at the same time

-----

"Hurry up Bastion we gotta make it before it's too late!" Jaden shouted as they ran down another hallway that was littered with guards

who appeared to have fallen asleep.

"Those girls are pretty clever aren't they," Bastion yelled as he ran behind Jaden.

"Ha they won't get away with it!" Jaden said.

Eventually they reached the main computer room, where the girls were over at the main computer downloading some more data.

"Stop right there!" Jaden yelled, startling them.

"Jaden!" Kaylee snarled.

"We know who you are Kaylee and Jessica the jig is up" Bastion said.

"Yea!" Jaden chorused.

"Darnn how did they find out!" Kaylee grumbled to Jessica.

"Maybe if you weren't all over me Jessica I wouldn't have been so suspicious, I caught you one day with your hair down and then I

knew you weren't a guy," Bastion explained.

"Jessica!" Kaylee yelled.

"What.. he was soo cute I couldn't resist," Jessica said innocently giving Bastion a seductive wink.

Bastion blushed.

"Cute?" Jaden repeated as he covered his mouth trying to stifle his laughter.

"Shut up man!" Bastion shouted at Jaden.

"Where's Bliss!" Kaylee demanded to know.

"She's dueling with Syrus," Jaden said.

"Hmmpff well then if you wanna get passed us your just going to have to duel us," Jessica said placing one hand on her hip.

"I've been waiting to duel you for a long time Kaylee," Jaden said excitingly.

Jessica tossed off her baseball hat and long shiny raven hair fell from under her hat.

"Dang it I told you girls to cut your hair," Kaylee yelled at Jessica

"What my precious hair, no way," Jessica grinned as she tossed her Slifer Red Jacket revealing her long sleeve baby-blue turtleneck

sweater

"What do you say to a tag duel!" Jessica asked.

"Fine with me" Jaden agreed

Bastion nodded too.

"Alright get your game on!" Jaden shouted.

**Jaden 4000 Bastion 4000  
Kaylee 4000 Jessica 4000**

"Ladies first," Jaden said.

Kaylee scoffed, "Your going to regret saying that"

Kaylee carefully looked over her cards quickly

"I put Skull-woman in attack mode," Kaylee said as a woman wearing shaggedy clothes a skull on her head appeared on the field. Then

I equip her with the magic card winged scythe, which increases her attack points by 1000,"

**(Skull woman's attack increases to 2000 and a huge reaper appears in her hand)**

"Then I put two cards face down and end my turn," Kaylee said smirking in satisfaction

"My turn," Jessica giggled. "I play two monsters in defense mode, Digital Girl and LCD 2000"

**(Digital Girl is a female card dressed in a light green robot suit and has a digital screen over her right eye. DEF 1000. LCD 2000 looks like a giant flat screen monitor with happy eyes defense 500)**

"That's all folks," she giggled sticking out her tongue, "Come on hot stuff show me what you got," Jessica said pointing at Bastion.

"Ha, don't flatter, me" Bastion said though he was clearly blushing.

"I play Oxygedon in Attack mode, Oxydedon attack her Digital Girl!"

**(Oxyegedon ATK 1800. It attacks and destroyed Digital Girl doing 800 damage to Jessica's lifepoints)**

Jessica smiled even as her lifepoints went down to 3200.

"Dude that move was awesome," Jessica smiled.

'Is this girl nuts or something she must have a trick up her sleeve,' and Bastion thought correctly.

"If Cybergirl is destroyed, I can summon Cyberboy to the field. Oh by the way…. Whatever damage I received to my lifepoints goes

directly towards his attack points."

**(Cyber boy looks like cyber girl but in a blue robot suit. He gains 800 ATK so he now has 1800 ATK)**

Bastion just stood firmly not even looking impressed.

"I place two monster cards face down in defense mode, a card face down and end my turn,"

"My turn," Jaden said excitedly.

"I play Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode and place two cards face down and end my turn,"

**(Elemental Hero Clayman has 2000 DEF)**

"Hmm clever.. are you planning to use Clay Charge to destroy both my monster and yours doing damage approximately 800 damage to

my life points,"

Jaden gasped. 'How does she know!' Jaden thought.

"Jessica hacked into all the school's computers we have records of every duel and every card you guys have," Kaylee explained.

"Yup, so we know every card you guys have and what traps and magic you might plan to use on us," Jessica added in.

"What!" Jaden and Bastion said at the same time.

"How are we supposed to win if they know our cards," Bastion thought aloud in a panic.

Kaylee drew a card and grinned.

"Ha, I play Reaper Lady Ulsa! This magic card allows me to send any monster on your side of the field directly to the graveyard once its

attack points are below 900 so say goodbye to your Clayman"

**(Clayman is sent to the grave, poor thing)**

"Unfortunately once I use this card I can't attack right away, oh well Jessica will you do the honors," Kaylee said.

"My Pleasure, Go Cyberboy attack Jaden's life points directly" Jessica grinned as her card lunged forward at Jaden.

"Not so fast!" Bastion yelled coming to Jaden's defense

"I reveal my trap Amorphous Barrier, if I have 3 monsters on the field I can use this card to stop a monster's attack in its tracks!"

"Hmmpff you're no fun," Jessica pouted.

"Thanks a lot Bastion," Jaden said.

"No problem,"

"I'll put one monster face down in defense mode and a card face down ending my turn," Jessica said still being cool.

Bastion drew a new card from his deck.

"Now I'll reveal my face down cards" Bastion said. "Hydrogedon!"

"Now I'll sacrifice both of my Hydrogedons and Oxygedon and use my spell card 'Bonding H2O' to special summon my water

dragon!"

**(2 Hydrogedons and a Oxygedon go to a grave yard and a giant water dragon appears on the field 2800 ATK)**

"Alright Bastion!" Jaden cheered.

"Aww it's so cute," Jessica squealed. "I wanna hug it.

Everyone looked at Jessica as if she was crazy.

"Water dragon attack.. Kaylee's Skullwoman!" Bastion commanded as the dragon roared and engulfed Kaylee's card. He was covering

for Jaden

**(Skull woman is destroyed giving 1000 damage to Kaylee's life points she's at 3000 now)**

"Nice one Bastion!" Jaden cheered again.

"Hmmpff I place a monster face down in defense mode and end my turn," Bastion said quite please with himself.

"Alright my turn," Jaden yelled as he drew a card.

"I play Elemental Hero Featherman and Elemental Hero Burst Lady in Attack Mode, next I'll use polymerization to create elemental

Hero Flame Wingman!"

**(Hero Flame Wingman has 2100 ATK/1200 DEF)**

"Flame Wingman attack Jessica's LCD 2000!" Jaden commanded

**(Jessica's Life points go down to 1600 as her LCD card is destroyed)**

Jessica flinched as her lifepoints went down even further.

"I place a card face down and end my turn," Jaden said.

"Ha you girls aren't as tough as we thought!" Bastion said. "You haven't hit our life points once"

"Ha!" that's what you think, then Kaylee drew a card another card in her hand.

"Yes this card right here will end this duel quick and painful.

---

_My first time EVER describinga duel and just to warn you. in order to make it more realistic I'm going through the duel move by move ( don't worry it's not going to be that long).Some things may not be accurate but don't kill me please.Until the next chapter._


	8. Get your game on

**Author's note:** _Important tools that made me keep track of this battle; The calcuator, Microsoft highlighter, and logical thinking ( ow my brain) IfI have to write another battle like this I would die! Hope the story is still going good. Though I'm not sure how I want it to end? _

**Chapter 8:Get yourGame on**

Back at the hall near the main computer room Syrus and Bliss were starting their duel.

**Syrus 4000 Bliss 4000**

" I Place my Winged Lady of Sanctuary in Atk mode!" Bliss said. "I also play Temple of Heaven, it's a spell card which allows me increase any Holy

or Light type monsters Atk by 1000,"

**(Winged Lady of Sanctuary is Angel Woman with long blonde hair and white wings, and half her face is covered with a metallic plating **

**ATK 900+ 1000 is now 1900)**

"I place a card face down and end my turn!" Bliss said. "Your move,"

Syrus no longer seemed like the sweet quiet Syrus she had known, his expression was full of determination, concentration and perhaps a hint of

anger,"

"I can't believe your doing this to me Bliss and my school!" Syrus said angrily.

"It's not my fault, it was what I had to do," Bliss said.

"What do you mean? I thought you loved me,"

"I. do but I can't because then I'll be in love with the enemy,"

"What do you mean the enemy? Bliss I'm your friend can't you understand,"

"Just hurry up and play," Bliss urged.

"Fine then, I play 2 monsters face down in defense mode and I call on Submarineroid, once summoned he can attack your life points directly!"

**(Submarineroid 800 ATK 1800 DEF)**

"Not so fast, I have a trap card," Bliss said revealing her trap card, Merciful God Orion.

"When my Life points are attacked directly you take the same damage I take,"

They both grumbled when their life points dropped to 3200.

"After I attack your life points directly with Submarineroid he, switches to defense mode. I place 2 cards face down and end my turn," Syrus

grumbled.

"You know Syrus back at my school I'm one of their top duelist. I pretend that I was I weak duelist just so I can get in Slifer Red, to not be so

suspicious," Bliss explained drawing a card from her deck, then looked up cunningly at Syrus.

"I don't see why you went through all that trouble, your wasting your time. The Academy does not discriminate against girls we just get as many

female duelist as male duelist,"

"That's a lie!" Bliss yelled.

"huh?"

"Just as many girls apply to the Academy as boys and you know what they take as many boys as they can first, before allowing the girls in. Anyways

my move" Bliss said drawing a new card.

"I play, Loyal pet Keepkeep in defense mode, and since my card magic card 'Temple of Heaven' is still in play my KeepKeep gets an extra 1000

ATK points. I place two cards face down in defense mode and end my turn. Your move,"

**(Loyal Pet KeepKeep is small fluff ball similar to Kuribo but with white fur and pink wings on it's head, it had 500 ATK+1000 now 1500ATK and 500 DEF)**

"I know," Syrus snapped.

'Aw man she got lucky that time but she's not going to be so lucky this time,' Syrus thought as he drew a card.

"I play Pot of Greed! It allows me to draw two cards from my deck" Syrus explained as he did just that.

He looked at his hand, carefully before making his next move.

"I activate my Shield crush, which destroys any monsters in defense mode and I choose your KeepKeep!"

"Hehe you've activated KeepKeep's special ability double defiance, when KeepKeep's attacked by a trap or magic card it brings KeepKeep back

to the field but allows me too bring back a second one, as long as I sacrifice 500 life points Bliss's life points drop to 2700

"Can you finish your turn so I can defeat you already," Bliss grumbled.

"Bliss when did you suddenly become like this? You are not the Bliss I use to know before? Were you just putting on an act for me this entire time?"

Syrus said biting his lower lip trying to control his emotions.

"Syrus you don't understand you'll never understand," Bliss cried. "Enough talk finish your move,"

Syrus grumbled and looked at his cards, struggling to hold back the tears. 'I thought she loved me, I knew she did'

"I place a monster face down in defense mode and end my turn,"

"Ok no more holding back! Winged Lady attack his Submarineroid!" Bliss commanded.

Without hesitation her angel shot a white magic at Syrus's monsters destroying it.

**(Syrus loses 1000 LP and now has 3000)**

"Now my KeepKeep attack his face down monster!" Bliss commanded.

----

**Bastion: 4000 Jessica:1600**

**Jayden:4000 Kaylee: 3000**

"I play Dark Winged Gillian in defense mode then I'll play a second Dark Winged Gillian in attack mode place two cards face down and end my

turn," Kaylee said grinning.

**(Dark Winged Gillian is a woman with huge black dragon like wings with holes in them. ATK 1500 DEF 2000)**

"Ah my turn now, I play Hacker Genius in attack mode!" Jessica said. "I would have brought out this card sooner but I can't play it unless my LP is

below 2000, thank so much Bastion you're so kind,"

**(Hacker Genius looks like a short dorky kid with huge spiral glasses with a laptop ATK 2000 DEF 1800)**

"What does that card do?" Jaden asked, not even the slightest bit worried.

"You're about to find out," Jessica says

"I think I have a pretty good idea what that card is gunna do," Bastion said.

"Yes it allows me to take control of one of your cards and I choose your Water Dragon!"

"What no way!" Bastion said as his Water Dragon went on Jessica's side of the field.

"Attack his face down monster!" Jessica commanded.

**(Water Dragon attacks the face down monsters which is Magnet Warrior Sigma Minus DEF 1800. Therefore Bastion loses 1000LP and his face down monster is destroyed.)**

Bastion grumbled as his life points went down to 3000.

"Oh but darling wait there is more! Whenever Hacker Genius destroys monster in battle his special ability kicks in, whatever attack points you lose it

goes directly to mine!"

**(Jessica regains 1000 LP bringing her up to 2600)**

"I place 2 cards face down and a bring another monster to the field in defense mode, Cyberman zeta. I end my turn" Jessica said smiling from ear to

ear as usual.

**(Cyberman Zeta looks like a huge cyber like guy with much round like armor. He has 1000 DEF)**

"Grrr, how dare you take my Water Dragon! Your going to regret that" Bastion grunted as he drew a new card in his deck

"I play Diamond Dragon in attack mode! Diamond Dragon attack her Hacker Genius!"

**(Diamond Dragon has 2100 ATK)**

"Not so fast Bastion, you forgot about my face down cards. Reveal trap card Short Circuit! Whenever one of my digital type cards are attacked

Short Circuit cancels out the attack and half of your attack points do damage to yourself directly your life points!"

**(Bastion loses 1100 LP now making him have 1900 Bastion covered his face as his life points got zapped down).**

"Hang in there Bastion!" Jaden said.

"Grr, I'm trying. I play pot of greed, allowing me to draw two cards," Bastion said as he drew 2 more cards.

"I place 2 cards face down and switch my Diamond Dragon in defense mode!"

**(Diamond Dragon had 2800 DEF)**

'Darn Bastion isn't doing so hot now, doesn't matter I'm going to win this duel and that's that' Jaden thought as he drew a card.

"I play Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack Mode! Sparkman attack Kaylee's Winged Gillian that's in ATK mode!"

**(Sparkman has 1800 ATK winged Gillian has 1500 ATK)**

"Not so fast Jaden, when you attacked my Winged Lady Gillian you activated my Magic card, Pandora's Mirror! If I have two of the same card in

play and one of them is attacked this Mirror reflects the attack right back at the monster that just attacked!"

**(Sparkman gets destroyed as a result)**

"That's not all, once the mirror is in play it removes 300 points from the opponents Life points for every turn"

Jaden just grumbled as his Life points dropped to 3700.

"Wanna attack again," Kaylee taunted.

"Whatever, but that's a real handy card you have there," Jaden said being positive.

------

KeepKeep inhaled deeply and coughed out a big ball of air which hit Syrus's face down card Gyroid.

"Thanks to Gyroid's special ability, he isn't destroyed," Syrus said standing up firmly even after the attack. However the LP damage still applied and

Syrus lost another 500LP which brought him down to 2500.

**Syrus 2500 Bliss 2700**

"Pfft, I place a monster, Chariot horse, in defense mode and end my turn." Bliss said.

**(Chariot Horse is a white steed with only one wing on it's back and a chariot attached to it: DEF 1200)**

"I summon Steamroid to the field, I use Polymerization to fuse them Steamroid and Gyroid to make Steam Gyroid!" Syrus yelled confidently

**(Steam Gyroid ATK 2200 DEF 1600)**

"Steam Gyroid attack her Winged Lady of Santuary!" Syrus commanded.

"Forget it I activate my magic spell Prayers of Protection, which allows the attack to stray from my Winged Lady, attacking one of my other cards

instead so KeepKeeps gets the hit instead!" Bliss explained as the attack destroyed one of the KeepKeeps. Her LP went down to 2000 as the

attack took off 700.

Syrus grumbled in frustration.

'I can't let her beat me, I can't I need to concentrate but I can't,' Syrus thought.

"What's the matter too afraid too fight! Afraid you're gunna lose" Bliss teased.

"It's just that, you're so cute and I don't understand how you could turn on me like this," Syrus said as a weak smile came across his face.

Bliss blushed a bit taken aback by his comment.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," Syrus said.

"Ok this ends now! I used Polymerization to fuse my Chariot Horse and my Winged Lady of Sanctuary to create Blessed Chariot Salima,"

**(Blessed Chariot Salima is basically Blessed Lady Santuary riding the Chariot horse and acquires a holy bow ATK 1500+ 1000 thanks to the magic card Temple of Heaven ATK 2500 DEF 1500)**

"Blessed Chariot attack his Steam Gyroid!" Bliss was confident she had this one in the bag after destroying Steam Gyroid Syrus's life points would

be wide open, however Syrus wasn't ready to quit just yet!"

"I activate my trap card Oil Slick, it cancels out the attack as long as I pay 500 LP.

**Syrus 2000 Bliss 2700**

Bliss grumbled in frustration, "I play a card face down and end my turn for now,"

"You know Bliss you can turn back anytime, I don't wanna duel you like this,"

"Whatever, I'm not turning back anytime soon, I'm going to keep going till the end." Bliss said.

Syrus drew a card from his deck and even though it was the card that could end the entire duel Syrus looked sad instead.

"It ends right now!" Syrus yelled. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, this allows me destroy one of you trap or magic cards, and I'm going to get

rid of your temple of heaven!"

Bliss gasped as her key card dissipated.

"Since its destroy all the extra ATK points your monsters acquired by it are lost,"

**(Blessed Chariot Salima down to ATK 1500, KeepKeeps down to ATK 500)**

"Then I activate my other spell card Limiter removal, this card doubles the attack of all my face up cards on my field so my Steam Gyriod gets an

2200ATK which gives it a grand total 4400!" Syrus yelled.

Now Bliss gasped knowing that she didn't have anything on play to stand up to it.

"Gyroid attack her Blessed Chariot!" Syrus commanded.

**(Steam Gyroid attacked the card and Bliss's Life points went down to zero as Syrus's card took out 2900 LP from her 2700)**

She fell to the floor looking dazed,

"He beat me… how could he beat me like that.." Bliss muttered in a complete daze.

"Bliss," Syrus said softly lowering his duel disk to his side.

-------

_Hope you guys enjoy my story and I also hope I didn't make too many stupid errors. __I made up a card in the duel for Syrus XD but hopefully I did it in such a way in which you can't figure out which one it is. I needed to in order for things to turn out how I wanted it to._


	9. Game Over

_Ok someone told me the dueling scenesare very boring :O sorry about writing it up so long. I just wanted to write and describe at least one to make the story more realistic :p. I think they are boring too but I just thought it might be interesting to see how Jaden and Bastion react to Kaylee and Jessica during a full duel. Anyways **this chapter is very short, **please bear with me I might not be updating in awhile. **BUT to make up for that! and this boring chapter** _

_I drew a picture of Bliss :3. I'm more of an anime artist than a writer anyways and I think you might like it, follow the instructions to see:_

**replace the " with a slash and add www at the beginning. and a dot before com ;) ( you gotta put www or it won't work)  
**(deviantart com"view"28005242")

**Chapter 9: Game Over**

"Alright I place two cards face down and a monster in defense mode face down and end my turn,"

**Jaden 3700 Kaylee 3000**

**Bastion 1900 Jessica 2600**

"Jessica we've been fooling around for too long, time to end this duel," Kaylee said turning to Jessica

"Awww do we have to I wanna play with Bastion some more,"

"We don't have time for this," Kaylee said drawing a new card to her hand.

"Ok I activate Lock pick Mistress, which means I you can't play any trap or magic cards for this turn!"

"What!" Jaden gasped.

'This doesn't look good' Bastion thought.

"Now I use Polymerization to combine both of my Winged Gillian's to create Dragon Lady Ultima!"

**(Dragon Lady Ultima is more like a more mature form of the orginal but with 4 dragon wings instead of one and a huge curved sword as a weapon. ATK 3000)**

"But wait I plan on giving her an extra boost by equipping her with Sickle of Doom! Giving her an extra 800 attack points!" Kaylee explained excitingly. "Dragon Lady Ultima a

ttack his Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!

**(Dragon Lady Ultima attacks with 3800 ATK points and Flame Wingman has 2100 ATK. With no trap or magic cards to back Jaden up Flame Wingman is destroyed and Jaden **

**loses 1700 LP and now has 2000 LP total)**

"Oh but wait my Pandora Mirror is still in play, which means you lose another 300 LP," Kaylee explained snickering to herself

**Jaden now has 1400 LP left**

"I place a card face down and summon Chibi Piki Bat-girl in defense mode and, end my turn" Kaylee finally finished.

**(Chibi Piki Bat-girl looks like a chibi girl dressed in a gothica style clothes and has bat wings on her head. She has 1000 DEF)**

"Jessica, take out Jaden first since he's more of a threat," Kaylee ordered Jessica to do.

"WHAT what is that suppose to mean!" Bastion shouted.

"Maybe you should take that as a compliment Bastion," Jaden chuckled.

"Ok then," Jessica said drawing a new card.

"I play spell card, Keylogger Nemesis! I don't know what you're planning with those face down cards so I think I'll put them out of commission first. Keylogger allows me to see

any two face down cards and destroy one,"

"Hey leave Jaden alone what about me!" Bastion shouted.

"Aww don't be jealous dear," Jessica winked teasingly.

Jessica revealed Jaden's face down cards to be O-Over soul a magic card and Dimensional Tunnel Mirror Gate

"Ha you were planning to bring back your Elemental Hero Flame Wingman from the graveyard with your O-Over soul weren't you? Well that's not gunna work I'm going to

destroy that card,"

'Aww man I'm in big trouble now,' Jaden thought.

"I use Bastion's, cough my Water Dragon and put it against your face down monster in defense mode!"

**(Jaden's face down card was Elemental Hero Bubbleman with 1200 DEF, Water Dragon has 2800ATK. Elemental Hero Bubbleman is destroyed and Jaden loses 1600 LP and **

**goes down to 0LP)**

**Jaden's out of the game.**

"Hey nice moves you girls got there, you guys work well s a team," Jaden complimented.

"Jaden don't compliment them they're spies! They are going to take down our school by deleting all of its data,"

'Ah man I'm in big trouble now,' Bastion thought.

"Ha I switch my Cyberman Zeta into attack mode and place down one face down card and end my turn,"

"It's not over till the fat lady sings," Bastion said trying to regain his confidence.

"I summon Magnet Warrior Omega Minus to the field in defense mode, I also summon White magician Pikeru in defense mode as well. When White magician Pikeru is in play I

gain 400 life points times the amount of monsters I have on the field, so do the math"

**Bastion gains 1200 life points bringing him up to 3100**

"Big whoop you're only stalling your demise," Kaylee grumbled.

"Hmm I will Sacrifice my Diamond Dragon and I play Death ritual of Lithmus to bring out Swordman of Death Lithmus!"

**(Sword of Death Lithmus has 0 ATK and 0 DEF)**

Kaylee began to giggle to herself, "Hello, can you count? Your monster has no ATK or DEF points,"

"Yet," Bastion said. " I place two cards face down and end my turn," Bastion said.

"Ha I'm not impressed," Kaylee said. "Dragon Lady Ultima Destroy his Magician Pikeru!" Kaylee commanded.

"Not so fast I activate my trap Amorphous barrier! If I have 3 monsters on the field when this trap is activated, your attacks are negated, which means my Magician is safe. Also

when a trap is face up on the field my Sword of Death Lithmus gains 3000 ATK and DEF" Bastion explained.

"Ha you are still stalling your defeat!" Kaylee just huffed.

**(Sword of Death Lithmus has now ATK 3000 DEF 3000)**

"I switch my Chibi Piki into attack mode, attack his Magician she has no defense points which means that it'll affect your life points directly!"

"Not exactly! I activate my other trap card Spirit Barrier! Which means that any damage that would have been done to my life points is cancelled out!"

White Magician Pikeru is destroyed but no damage is done to Bastion's LP

"Arrg darnit why won't you just lose!" Kaylee yelled in frustration.

"Dang Bastion's cards a smoking," Jessica complimented and smiled.

"Hey whose side are you on!" Kaylee yelled.

"Hmpff I place a monster face down in defense mode and another face down card, ending my turn" Kaylee said.

"Fweee my turn, now I'll give you my utmost attention Bastion," Jessica said. "Now my Water Dragon take out his Magnet Warrior Omega,"

"Not so fast you activated my trap Ring of Destruction! Which means I can destroy any monster on your field and do direct damage to both of us and choose my water dragon!"

"Oh no!" Jessica said.

"Oh yes!"

**(As Magnet Warrior Omega is destroyed Bastion and Jessica get directly 1200 points damage. Jessica goes down from 2600 to 1400 and Bastion goes 1900)**

**Jessica 1400 Bastion 1900**

**Kaylee 3000**

"Sweet move!" Jessica said.

"Yea nice work Bastion!" Jaden chorused in as well.

Kaylee just scoffed.

"I switch my Cyberman Zeta in DEF mode and end my turn," Jessica said.

"Ok Jessica I've had enough of you!" Bastion said as he drew a new card.

"Are you breaking up with me," Jessica fakely sobbed teasingly.

Bastion blushed, "Arrg, I activate WingBeat of a Giant Dragon! It makes me regain control of my Water dragon and in the process destroying every last trap and magic card on the

field!"

Jessica gasped as Bastion's water dragon went back to his side of the field.

"Now my Water Dragon attack her Cyberman Zeta!"

**(Water Dragon attacks Cyberman Zeta and with no magic or trap cards protecting Jessica she loses 1800 LP which brings her down to 0)**

Jessica's out of the game.

"Yea! Go Bastion!" Jaden cheered.

"Nice moves," Jessica congratulated.

"I guess it's just you and me Kaylee," Bastion said looking over to Kaylee.

"Now my Swordman of Death Lithmus has 0 ATK and DEF I can't attack so I'll just place 2 new face down cards and end my turn," Bastion said smiling.

"Fine then this ends right now!" Kaylee shouted as she drew a new card. "Dragon Lady Ultima attack his Swordman of Death Lithmus,"

"Not so fast I activate my trap Lithmus instant revival spell. It allow me to grant my Swordman of Death and instant 3000 ATK and DEF for one turn,"

"ehehe forget it I activate my magic card Dark suction Pollen, it cancels out all trap cards for the this turn!"

"Oh no!" Jaden and Bastion both yelled.

"Yes!"

**(Dragon Lady Ultima attacks Swordman of Death Lithmus and Bastion loses 3800 life points, which means he lost)**

"Oh no I failed!" Bastion said collapsing on the floor to his knees.

"Ha you thought you could stop us fat chance! Now say good bye to all of your school's data!" Jessica said as she pressed a key on the computer.

----

_Until next time :D I promise it'll get more interesting from here on end, no more long boring duels XD i know I wasn't suppose to put a link on but it's story related_


	10. Gone

_Don't you guys just hate it when writers leave their stories unfinished for months XD I started this story last year and I'm still not finished. XD oh well if anyone even remembers this story :) i wrote a couple of chapters in advanced so i might as well upload those. :3 Btw sorry the dueling chapters were mesed up XD sorry about that_

**Chapter 10: Gone Away**

Syrus stood there looking at the defeated Bliss, she just knelt on the floor in shock.

"I'm a failure," she kept on muttering.

"Listen Bliss, come with me to the school counsel and explain to them what happened and I'm sure they'll give you some leniency," Syrus explained.

"No, I can't Syrus you don't understand," Bliss sobbed.

Syrus walked over to Bliss to put a hand on her shoulder but she quickly slapped it away.

"No, just leave me alone," Bliss yelled.

Syrus was determined to get through to her, so he pulled her into his arms and held onto her.

"Bliss please listen to me," Syrus pleaded again.

"No! Let me go now!" she yelled trying her hardest to squirm free from his embrace.

"No I won't I'll never let you go Bliss, cause I.. I still love you," Syrus said.

Bliss gasped, she swore her heart just skipped a beat, she stopped squirming and let Syrus hug her.

'After all that I've done to him.. I've cause him so much pain.. and still he says she loves me…' Bliss thought as she clung to his jacket.

"Bliss?"

"Why?… After all that I've done to you," Bliss cried.

"Because Bliss I know that you don't really mean to do this, please come with me and we can sort this out, please" Syrus said pulling away from her to look into her eyes.

"It's too late Kaylee and Jessica probably already deleted all the school's data and their backups," Bliss said hopelessly.

"Even if they did you can still help clear this up," Syrus kept pleading.

'Please Bliss just listen to me,' Syrus thought desperately.

"Bliss come on let's get out of here!" a voice shouted at them, it was Kaylee.

Kaylee gasped as she saw Bliss talking to Syrus.

"Hey Bliss don't listen to him! Either you are loyal to the Victorian Institute or the Academy! Make your pick!" Kaylee yelled.

Bliss groaned for awhile at the tough decision she had to make; she knew if she left she probably would never see Syrus again but if she stayed she would never return to her beloved Institute.

"Bliss!" Syrus yelled.

"Bliss!" Kaylee yelled.

"I'm sorry Syrus, my loyalty already lies to the Institute I hope you understand," and with that Bliss Karate chopped Syrus in the back of his head. Syrus immediately passed out on the floor, Bliss held his head in her lap for a moment before departing with her friends.

'I'm sorry,' Bliss thought sadly as she fled.

The girls fled the building and went to a remote part of the island where there was a speed boat waiting for them. They ran as fast they could, hoping they wouldn't get caught.

"Hop in quickly let's get out of here," a girl, no older than they were, said on the boat.

"We finished our mission," Kaylee said.

"Good work, now the Academy will get a taste of their own medicine," the girl said as she started up the boat.

Bliss looked back to the Academy as they drove further and further away from it, watching the wake of the boat behind them.

"Blissare those tearsI see in your eyes, darling," Jessica said smiling as usual.

Bliss gasped realizing that she was right, she quickly wiped her tears away.

"You were in love with him weren't you," Jessica said placing a hand on Bliss's shoulder looking out at sea as the Academy was getting smaller and smaller.

"I wasn't in love in with him. I am in love with him, but now he'll never forgive. He's going to hate me I just know it." Bliss sobbed.

Jessica pulled Bliss into a hug and whispered an apology in her ear as Bliss just cried.

---

"You let them get away!" Crowler yelled angrily at Jaden and his friends, pounding his fists on the table.

The next morning the teachers found Jaden, Bastion and Syrus lying unconscious near their main computer room; the girls used their sleep potion on Bastion and Jaden and Syrus was knocked out by Bliss. They were shocked to discover that all the school's data; student data, financial data, confidential data on every duel ever played, all deleted.

"You had an opportunity to stop them and you let them get away! I knew weren't such a great duelist after all Jaden! After all the duels you have won, the most important one you failed miserably! We should have sent Zane Chazz and Alexis to handle this." Crowler continued to scold.

Jaden, Bastion and Syrus were standing next to each other in a line before all the teachers and the school principal.

"Ok Crowler that's enough these boys tried all they could to stop them," Daitokuji teacher said calmly.

"Well obvious they didn't try hard enough!" Crowler yelled again.

The other teachers were quiet and so were Jaden, Bastion and Syrus, as Crowler went on one of his fits. Syrus looked at Zane, who looked back at him in great disappointment and anger. Syrus turned his headquickly to the floor, too ashamed to face anyone at this time, especially his brother.

"Ok Crowler, let these boys explain to us what exactly happened," Principal Shameshima said.

Each of them eventually told their story starting with Jaden then Bastion and finally Syrus who practically mumbled and muttered everything he said.

"So you mean you knew all the time that she was a girl why didn't you tell us?" Zane asked without emotion.

Syrus looked up at his brother rather terrified to tell him anything.

"I… I don't know she made me promise not to tell," Syrus muttered.

"Are you an idiot? You should have went straight to the staff once you knew! Now, thanks to you the Academy will be at a stand still for the next month!" Zane yelled.

Syrus flinched as his older brother yelled at him.

"Hey it wasn't all his fault Bastion and I knew but we decided on our own to make sure because we weren't sure if you'd believe if we told you," Jaden cut in.

Zane just huffed.

"You boys should be suspended for withholding such information from us!" Crowler shouted again.

"With all our data gone every student on campus is basically on a 1 month suspension. With no data to go by we won't know how to go about our schedules," Emi, the supervisor of the female obelisk blue dorm, said.

"Emi's right, it's pointless for punishing them now, we have to concentrate on getting our school functioning again," the principal said.

All of the teachers nodded in agreement.

"Jaden, Bastion Syrus you all are dismissed until further notice,"

Jaden and the other two bowed politely and left.

"The Victorian Institute is responsible for this," Emi mumbled.

"What exactly is the Victorian Institute?" Daitokuji teacher asked Emi.

"It's a dueling academy like ours but it's an all girls Academy," Emi explained.

"Really? And what is this about our academy being discriminating against female duelist, that's totally not true our female duelers are just valuable as our male duelist,"

"Actually this academy wasn't always like that, for the first year it was only boys then after awhile more girls started to apply," Emi explained.

"Really?" another teacher asked.

"Yup she's right in fact up to the past 2 years our admission staff was always cautious when they let girls in. For some reason they thought that if our school had too many girls it'd give us a bad name," the principal explained.

"That's ridiculous, I never knew about that?" Crowler said.

"Nope not many people did, if word got out about it, our academy would have fallen into some financial and social problems. That doesn't matter now we fired our old admission staff when we discovered they were doing whatever it took to make the tests harder for girls to get in." Emi said.

"Well from what I hear someone must still think that well, we think like that.." Daitokiji said petting his cat.

"This whole thing is a misunderstanding; we must go over to the Institute and explain things over to them. I will head out there myself tomorrow morning," the principal announced.

"Where is The Victorian Institute of Dueling?"

"It's on the mainland near the city," Emi replied.

"I'm going to go there and sort this thing out and demand that we get our files back," the principal said.

----

"Syrus buddy are you ok?" Jaden asked softly from his top bunk.

"No I'm not okay," Syrus sobbed.

Jaden frowned, it hurt him to see his friend suffer like this.

"I just wanna curl up and die," Syrus said going under covers, like he always did when he felt depressed.

"Hey it's not your fault, myself and Bastion knew about it to, so don't beat yourself so much over it,"

"It's not only that. Did you see the way my brother looked at me? He was totally disgusted at me."

Well Jaden couldn't say anything about that.

"Not only that, Bliss betrayed me, again!" Syrus sniffled.

"Bliss? I know you guys were good friends but I think she was only pretending," Jaden said.

"Jaden you don't understand, Bliss and I were more than just good friends,"

"Oh, so you mean really good friends?" Jaden asked innocently.

"Noo. I. I oh never mind just leave me alone," Syrus said with half his face in the pillow.

"Oh..?" Jaden said looking down from his top bunk at Syrus in confusion.

'Wow I guess him and Bliss were really close. He must feel really bad now, I wish there was something I could do,' Jaden thought miserably.

Syrus just wanted to cry his eyes out, cry until he couldn't cry no more.

'Why Bliss? I told you how much you meant to me and you still didn't stay,' Syrus thought sadly.

"Hey guys I'm back!" Chumley suddenly burst through the door happily.

"My mom's going to be okay, how have you guys… been?" Chumley said slowing down at the last few words as he heard Syrus crying from under the sheets.

"Leave him alone Chumley it's a long story come let me tell you about it," Jaden said hoping down from his bunk quickly leading Chumley away from the room.

"Um.. ok," Chumley said in confusion as Jaden pushed him out, shutting the door behind them.

---

After a few hours, after crying himself to sleep Syrus awoke to an empty room. He sat up and rubbed his eyes,

"Jaden?" he called, but there was no one there.

'He's probably still with Chumley, oh well,' Syrus thought as he grabbed his glasses and got up to take a walk around the dorm. He felt groggy from all the crying, and walking around made him a bit weak but he wanted to anyways. He opened the top of his dresser to search for some fresh clothes to put on and to his surprised a note was laying on top of all his clothes.

"Huh what's this," he thought all out.

Lying next to it was a note;

Hi Syrus, if you are reading this I may have already left. I know that I lied to you and I'm sorry I had to. If my friends found out I was with one of the Academy students I would have been in big trouble. You wanted to know the truth well I'll explain to you.

I'm from an all girls Academy called The Victorian Institute for Dueling created by Keiko and Megumi Haniki. They founded this school to specially train female duelist because according to her we are under appreciated in the game of Duel Monsters. Like how come there is a King of games but no Queen of games huh? But anyways, a majority of the students that go there are students that have applied to the Academy and failed and most of the students who applied and failed are the girls. Her own daughter applied three times to the Academy and was turned down. So we were sent on a mission to spy on the

_Academy. We sought all their information of how they run things and then as the final step we were asked to delete all of their data. I begged them that, that wasn't necessary but they insisted there was nothing I could have done. You may never see me again but I'll always remember you, your friend Bliss._

"Hey Sy! Are you alright?" Jaden asked as he came back with Chumley.

There would have been tears in Syrus's eyes but he was all cried out, he turned to Jaden.

"Syrus buddy are you ok?" Jaden said again at Syrus who was just looked like a deer in headlights, staring into space.

"She's gone, never coming back Jaden, never," Syrus muttered.

---

_TT so sad ok I'll update this story... next year XD ahaha no. just kidding_


	11. Got to set things right

_:3 Thank everyone for your reviews :D. After doing a course or two in English at college now, and looking back at what I have written on this story, it sounds so.. flat. I mean i see many places were I can describe a scene or mood better but I just use siple words, well after chapter 12 that's where I'll be picking up / or I hope I can i have no idea where I'm going with this story right now. I hope I don't cop out XD_

**Chapter 11: Got to set things right**

Alexis and Zane were hanging out at the lighthouse (where they always are); they were standing on a balcony looking out to sea beyond the horizon. Zane was explaining the whole situation to Alexis, who as always, was a good a listener when Zane had something on his mind.

"Hmm I remember the Victorian School," Alexis said.

"Hmm you do?" Zane asked not looking away from his gaze at the water.

"Yes, I went there at one time," Alexis explained.

"Really?"

"Yes, it's a nice school and all but the girls there are all pretty snotty and stuck up. Also the school is poorly funded too so the quality of the dueling education sucked."

"Hmm maybe they have a purpose to be mad at us,"

"No way,"

"The principal went over to the Institute today. They deny having doing anything that we claim they did. The principal didn't want to cause any trouble so he just gave up. He didn't file an investigation to the police or anything. He doesn't like to take things to seriously"

"No way, are you serious? Is he insane? This is serious."

Zane nodded.

"That sucks, now we can't have school as normal for the next month, darn," Alexis grumbled.

"Hmm" Zane nodded again.

"Hey by any chance did you guys get the names of girls that got in," Alexis asked.

"Kaylee, Bliss and Jessica," Zane said blandly.

"What! Did you say Kaylee and Bliss!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Yes, do you know them?" Zane asked, a bit taken aback by Alexis's outburst

"Do I? Alexis and Bliss have been my enemies since I met them at the Institute! Grrr I knew that dude I saw with Jaden looked familiar, it was Kaylee all along! Except she cut her hair so I didn't recognize her immediately." Alexis grumbled.

"Hmm. I'm going back to my dorm. I'll see you later Alexis," Zane said as he walked away.

"Bye Zane," Alexis said leaning on the railing not even turning to watch Zane go.

"Those girls are going to pay for what they've done," Alexis thought out loud.

Eventually standing there by herself was getting boring and she wanted to return to her dorm. She was walking to where the boats were when she ran into Jaden who looked quite shocked when he noticed her.

"Hi Alexis," he said with a smile.

"Don't you hi me Jaden Yuki! Look what you and your buddies did! You guys screwed up big time," Alexis scolded putting both her hands on her hips.

"Ack sorry sorry, don't yell," Jaden winched.

"Hey where are your friends? You don't usually walk around by yourself," Alexis asked.

"Just wanted to clear my head a bit, and where are you going?"

"Me? I'm going back to my dorm," Alexis said making her way past Jaden.

"Here I'll walk with you," Jaden said following her.

"Are you crazy? To my dorm?"

"Well just by where the boats are sheesh, everyone is on my case today."

"Well they should be Jaden." Alexis huffed.

Jaden just ignored Alexis's comments but, they still discussed about what her and Zane were talking about earlier.

"So that's it? They're just going to forget the whole thing!" Jaden said in shock.

"Yup sadly,"

"That's horrible!  
"Oh well nothing we can do now Jaden. Hey you girls there wait for me!" Alexis waved to some Obelisk girls getting ready to row back to their dorms.

"Anyways Jaden thanks for walking with me," Alexis thanked with bow.

"No problem Alexis," Jaden waved.

"You can all me Alex if you want." She smiled then went over the boat.

'Wow that's cool, she's actually letting me call her by her nickname' Jaden thought.

'However, I still can't believe it, they are just gunna let it slide like nothing happened? They've gotta be kidding me, I don't care what they say we gotta do something about this.' Suddenly, as Jaden was walking back to his dorm his Winged Kuriboh's spirit appeared beside him.

"Hey there buddy," Jaden smiled as his Kuriboh floated around him, offering some comfort.

"Aww man Alexis is right, we screwed up big time. Oh well, nothing we could do about it now. I wish there was someway we can sort this all out," Jaden said.

"Hey Jaden!" Someone called to him. His Kuriboh immediately disappeared.

"Oh hey Bastion!" Jaden said to him.

"Aw man I still can't believe what happened last night. I'm happy we didn't get expelled my parents would have killed me!" Bastion said as he walked along side Jaden.

"Yea," Jaden agreed.

"Anyways because of the 1 months suspension the school is going to have because of all of this mess, my parents are going to come in tomorrow and pick me up to take me home for awhile,"

"Wait, so you're going to the mainland tomorrow," Jaden asked in excitement.

"Um yeaa I am? What is it?"

"Is there by any chance I can get a lift?"

"Um, I guess it'll be okay?" Bastion said.

"I got this great idea! What if we go to the mainland and find that Victorian School and … and…"

"And do what?"

"We can sneak in and try and get our school's information back and maybe find out more about the Institute itself it," Jaden suggested excitedly.

"Are you insane man, and how do you suppose we do that? It's an all girls school,"

"Um… um well I'll figure that out when we get there. Please Bastion please, please" Jaden pleaded.

"Ug fine, maybe if we could get there maybe we can find Jessica and those other girls we can maybe get back at them,"

"Yeaa we were this close to winning the duel,"

"Yup, anyways I'm leaving tomorrow morning at 9:00am don't be late,"

"Right on man! I gotta go tell Syrus," Jaden said as waved to Bastion.

Bastion just shook his head. 'I have a bad feeling about this he thought,'

---

The moment Jaden returned to his dorm he told Syrus and Chumley of his plans; Chumley listened intently but Syrus wasn't so excited about.

"I'm not going," Syrus said as he sorted out his duel cards on his study desk, not even looking at Jaden.

"What do you mean you're not going!"

"Yea, besides here's our chance to go back to the mainland for awhile," Chumley said.

"Syrus is still mad at Bliss, I think he's afraid to face her," Jaden whispered in Chumley's ear.

"I heard that," Syrus twitched..

"Come on, you just have to. Trust me if you stay behind you're going to be wishing you came with us." Jaden said trying to change Syrus's mind.

Syrus didn't care what Jaden said he never wanted to see Bliss ever again or have anything to do with the Institute.

"Well ok Syrus suit yourself," Jaden shrugged giving up. "You coming Chumley?"

"Sure I haven't been back to mainland in awhile and, there's this restaurant there I always wanted to try out, yum,"

"Great but remember Chumley we are going on business," Jaden said rummaging through his dresser pulling out some spare clothes to pack.

"Right,"

Syrus just idly shuffled his cards around on the desk like he was busy, trying to ignore Jaden and his idea of trying to find the girls. 'I don't even wanna hear the word 'bliss' ever again' Syrus thought miserably.

---

The next day it was bright sunny and clear; a perfect day to take a boat trip.

"Hurry up Jaden we're going to leave without you!" Bastion called from a huge yacht.

Jaden almost didn't wake up to catch the ride with Bastion, neither did Chumley who moaned and grumbled for the entire morning.

"Yawn Jaden you didn't tell me it was this going to be this early," Chumley yawned sleepily but still trying to keep up behind Jaden who jogged towards Bastion.

"Sorry Chumley, but don't worry it'll be worth it,"

"I hope so yawn"

"Geez what took you so long Jaden?" Bastion asked a bit annoyed.

"Sorry man," Jaden chuckled nervously.

"Ok whatever," Bastion motioned the okay to whoever it was that was driving the yacht and they set sail to the mainland.

"So how long are you on the mainland for?"

"Not sure, until I get news from the school on when we have class and such, who knows plans might change before or maybe after a whole month. I just want to visit a few people to tell them how I'm doing and so forth," Bastion said munching on some potato chips.

The cool sea breeze blew through the boy's hair as the boat speed over the waters.

"Maybe I can see my parents, but they live more inland," Chumley said.

"What about you Jaden?"

"You know Bastion, I haven't thought about that," Jaden said casually putting his hands behind his head.

"Where are your parents Jaden?"

"Mom's dead and I'm not sure if my dad is in town," Jaden said bluntly.

Bastion and Chumley looked at each other for a brief, unsure of what to say to that.

"Sorry Jaden," Bastion said awkwardly

"Oh it's no problem, my mom died when I was really young so I don't remember; my dad is probably on some business trip somewhere. He's always traveling around the world" Jaden smiled.

Chumley and Bastion were silent for awhile before Bastion quickly changed the subject.

"So Jaden what's your brilliant plan when we get to this Victorian Institute?"

"I'm not exactly sure. The first thing is, that we see Kaylee and Jessica and talk to them,"

"What makes you think they'd want to see us," Chumley asked.

"Well they are our only connection to the Institute," Bastion said.

"Besides I want a rematch from Kaylee, the duel was totally unfair they liked ganged up on me," Jaden said angrily standing up. Suddenly the boat made a jump as it hit a huge wave, which sent Jaden falling on his but. Chumley and Bastion laughed at Jaden who just sheepish got up and laughed along. The trip didn't take long, before they knew it they had arrived at the mainland where they decided to go straight to the Victorian Institute. They were determined to find the girls, set things straight and make up for their mistakes.

---

_LMAO I totally made up Jayden's parents ok, so if it doesn't make sense just tell me and I'll change it or just pretend XD. lolz thanks for reading, _


	12. The Victorian Institute

_Reading back on my story I have noticed many mistakes XD where I mixed up character names and forgot a letter, word or two XD I just wanted to apologize for that, too late to change it now but oh well :3 onwards with the story_

**Chapter 12 The Victorian Institute**

The Victorian Institute's size paled in comparison to that of their Academy, but it was still a quaint and elegant

school. The entrance had a huge metal gate that was wide open. There were, of course, many girls bustling

around the courtyard of the school. Their school uniform was very elegant; all the girls wore tall boots that

reached their knees, a short skirt with a belt, and white long sleeved collared shirts with a scarf. However the

uniform varied in colors, probably according to what house and dueling status they had.

"Wow what a nice school!" Bastion exclaimed.

"Yea it is," Jaden nodded as they stood at the gates.

"Wow and look at all the pretty girls," Chumley literally drooled. They were about to enter the school when

they were stopped by three of the students.

"Where do you think you are going?" one of them said holding out her hand to Jaden and his friends 'in a stop

right there gesture'

All three of them stood there going' uhhh' they had no idea how they were suppose to get in.

"Is there any chance we might be able to see the school," Jaden chuckled nervously.

"What for?" one girl with her hair in a short blonde bob held back in a headband asked, sticking her nose in

the air.

"Yea this is an all girls school and guys are prohibited from entering school grounds," the other girl with

glasses, freckles and orange hair in two braids said.

"Unless of course, they are here for a duel," the green hair girl, whose hair was tied to one side in a spiky style,

said holding up her duel disk daring one of the boys to take them on.

"If we beat you then will you let us pass?" Bastion asked.

"Maybe," the freckled one teased.

"Alright you're on!" Jaden accepted immediately.

"Do we have time for this Jaden?"

"I can never turn down a challenge and you know that," Jaden grinned.

All three girls activated their duel disk and put their decks in perfect sync.

Jaden Bastion and Chumley did the same thing, then said at the same time

"Let's duel!"

----------------

Meanwhile, back at the Academy at Jaden's dorm, Syrus had gotten a little visit from Zane who was looking

for him Jaden and Bastion

"They are where?" Zane asked Syrus again.

"They went over to the mainland, they went to the Institute," Syrus replied nervously in the presence of his

older brother.

"Now we have to go find them," Zane sighed.

"What for?"

"Because the principal wanted to talk with them personally about the incident now they are really going to be

in big trouble now," Zane said crossing his arms.

"Uh.. um I can tell Mr. Sameshima everything he needs to know, please don't get Jaden

and Bastion in trouble,"

"Plus they left school grounds without permission, only Bastion had permission to leave,"

"Oh, well, ma..maybe they'll be back soon?" Syrus said hopelessly.

"We'll have to take a boat now and go find them,"

"Oh? Can I come with you please? I promise I won't be any trouble," Syrus pleaded. He didn't know why

but all of a suddenly he felt the need to go to the mainland, maybe because Bliss was there? He just had to see

her again.

"No," Zane said bluntly, "I want you here when I come back," and with that, Zane left the dorm.

Syrus slumped on his bed. 'Jayden was right,' he thought. 'Now I regret not going with them, I mean I.. I

don'twant tosee Bliss again but then again, I just gotta see her again'

Syrus angrily tossed himself on the bed and stuffed his face in the pillow. Then he sat upright hugging the pillow

tightly against his chest thoughtfully for awhile. 'There is no way I'm letting everyone go to the Institute and

handle this problem without me.' He got up from his bed and went over to his desk, grabbed his deck, duel

disk and some extra money with him.

"I'm going with you Zane, no matter what! I'm not going to be left behind," he said aloud, before hurrying out

the door.

---------------------

"Alright, get your game on!" Jaden shouted as he drew his first card.

It was a three on three match right outside the school gates. Students flocked to the dueling scene to see what

was going on, and to cheer on their classmates. The blonde girl's deck was a candy based deck. All of her

cards had something to do with chocolate or sweets, cards Jayden never saw before like; Carmel Cats, a

duplicating card that was activated whenever it was destroyed, or Pepper Mint Peep a card that looks liked a

woman dress in white and red stripes and a giant candy cane as her weapon. Even though her deck was filled

with sweetness she was ruthless. Chumley did most of the damage and took her out first with his Koala deck.

However, the freckled girl took out Chumley with her canine deck; her deck was made up of all sorts of

canine dog-like creatures of many elements; metal, water, electric, stone everything.

"How'd you like that Koala boy!" she taunted once Chumley's life points went down to zero. All the students

cheered when she took him down. Although she had taken a beating from Bastion and Jayden who tried to

protect Chumley, she still remained confident. Chumley sighed in disappointed when he lost, Jaden was still

going strong but Bastion seemed a bit nervous as he lost more life points than he anticipated.

"Cybernetic Cerberus attack Bastion's face down card!" The red head commanded.

With a giant ball of black electricity Bastion's face down card was destroyed and he lost more life points

down to 1200.

"Hang in there buddy," Jayden encouraged.

It was kind of hard for Bastion to concentrate, especially since a bunch of girls were gathered around cheering

for their fellow school-mates. He's just wished they'd all shut up, but he couldn't block them out and was

started to lose his confidence.

"You can do it Bastion!" an unfamiliar voice yelled.

"What?" Bastion said as he looked up in confusion.

Bastion looked up from his hand and searched the crowd to see who it was that knew his name and was

actually cheering him on.

"Huh?"

"Hey look over there Bastion!" Jaden pointed out.

They hardly recognized her but soon saw that it was Jessica, jumping up and down behind a bunch of girls

waving her hands in the air to Bastion.

"Oh my gosh, that's.. that's Jessica over there," Jayden said.

Bastion gazed at Jessica in shock, ' she's.. she's cheering for me?' he thought.

"Come on Bastion show her what your made of! Yea! Go! Go! Go! Don't give up!" She cheered again,

ignoring the evil stares the other girls were giving her for cheering for the guys.

"Hmm looks like you got a fan huh Bastion?" the freckled girl said sticking out her tongue.

Bastion suddenly felt a burst of euphoria sweep through him and he turned to his opponent again.

"I'm not going to let you beat me!" he said drawing a card from his hand.

In about 2 turns Bastion had also wiped out the freckled girl, but he had taken out two opponents and was too

weak to hold out against the green haired girl, who took him out right after he beat her red headed friend. The

green haired girl had a very earthy deck with monsters based off floral elements. Jayden had a few obstacles

and traps he almost fell for, but eventually he beat her.

"Awww I lost," she whined.

"It was a great duel though!" Chumley said trying to cheer her up a bit.

"Yea it really was you guys sure are talented," Jaden said.

"You really think so?" .

As they chatted Bastion looked for Jessica again, he didn't have to look long when she presented herself after

the duel was over.

"Wow Bastion you were awesome," she smiled.

It was kind of a shock to see Jessica because she looked so different; she was dressed more femininely, her

long slightly wavy raven hair reaching to her lower back, not to mention her chest no longer looked flat like a

boy. Her uniform was white long sleeved color shirt and black scarf tied around her neck, she also wore a

black plaid skirt that was above the knees and tall black boots.

"Jessica, we need to talk," he demanded jumping straight into the issue

"Yea I know I was expecting you," she smiled putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh you were?"

By this time Jaden and Chumley joined them to hear what was going on.

"Yea, you told Jaden the other night over your PDA you were going to be traveling super early by boat so

don't sleep in,"

The guys all exchanged 'wtf' looks.

"How…?"

"Oh I hacked into the school's server," Jessica said like it was no big deal flipping some hair out of her eyes.

"What?" Jaden blinked.

"Yea, you see I went to the school's website and used a special program I designed to trace the server, and

from there I traced the server to main uplink which lead me directly to school's main computer via satellite

which links all of your PDA's together and through that I able to trace your conversations,"

All the guys gave each other dumb looks again, they obviously had no idea what she was talking about.

"Well anyways, we need to talk, wanna come see our school?" Jessica offered.

"Uh.. sure" Bastion accepted reluctantly.

"But Jessie boys aren't allowed in the school," the green haired girl said when she came over.

"Oh? Well they'll be with me so it won't be a problem Rachael," Jessica assured her.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Chumley asked.

"How you know is isn't," she winked. "Oh and by the way I suggest you take off your academy jackets,"

"Oh right," Jaden agreed quickly taking off his jacket.

-------------

Jessica showed the guys around the school grounds, many of the girls gave them odd looks while others

pointed and giggled, some even gave flirtatious winks at the guys.

"Wow this is the best dueling academy ever," Chumley drooled.

"Uh huh…" Jaden agreed not even paying attention to what Chumley was referring to.

The school had an elegant courtyard with a huge fountain in the middle and the pavement ran though a beautiful

and well-kept lawn with flowers. The school looked, as the name suggests, Victorian. Jaden was awed by

how elegant and artsy it looked.

"It was a set-up," Jessica said.

"A set up?" Jaden repeated finally coming back to reality.

"Yea, I'm just sorry we didn't figure it out sooner," Jessica continued. "You see we, meaning Kaylee, Bliss

and myself were just pawns for Keiko's own personal revenge,"

"Revenge," Bastion repeated.

"I mean your school wasn't all bad as she portrayed it to be, honestly. Keiko had some sort of personal

grudge against the school or someone in it and she brain washed us to make us believe something else, you see

Keiko is the head of the Institute along with her sister Megumi. Although I talked to Megumi about it and she

agreed that your school use to discriminate against girls like us but that was a long time ago, and since then our

schools have come to a compromise,"

"But then why didn't you explain to Megumi what was going on? I mean if she wasn't so keen on the plan to

sabotage our school why did you go ahead?" Jaden asked.

"Megumi was out of the country for a few months so we didn't get to talk to her, Keiko was in charge while

she was gone and insisted that, that was Megumi's wish also." Jessica stopped by a bench and motioned to

them to sit with her.

"How come you only found out now!" Bastion yelled.

"Well I spoke to Megumi and explained what happened recently, I wasn't able to get in contact with her

before, but she gave me the whole story,"

"What about Kaylee and Bliss?" Jaden asked.

"Well I haven't told Kaylee, I feel that she's too close with Keiko and wouldn't believe me if I told her,"

"What about Bliss?"

"I honestly haven't seen Bliss around all that often, I haven't had a chance to explain to her,"

"Great, so what do we do now," Chumley asked.

"Well I gotta wait for Megumi to come back in a few days then we'll be able to sort it out. Listen guys I'm

sorry I really am if I had known before I wouldn't have taken part," Jessica apologized.

"Hey, it's not your fault it's Keiko's fault you didn't know otherwise," Jaden said standing up willingly

accepting her apology.

"Yea, that's great but what about our school data we're not going to get back are we?" Bastion said.

"Oh I have a back up," Jessica said twirling her hair between her fingers.

"You do! No way!" the guys exclaimed.

"But there is one little problem.."

"Huh? What"

"It's in the school's system I would need to copy it back,"

"Well isn't hacking into stuff your specialty or something? Couldn't you just get it back?" Bastion asked

"Well the school designed a security system so complex that they ensure they made it full-proof even from

me," Jessica sighed.

They all looked at each other for awhile, feeling like they had their back to the wall.

"Well I think you guys better go, if Kaylee sees you guys she'll report back to Keiko," Jessica urged.

"Are you sure there is nothing we can do?" Jaden asked.

"Nope, not for now but if you guys stick around for awhile you might have to explain to Megumi what

happened and speak on be-half of your school,"

"Oh alright, we'll leave it in your hands I guess Jessica," Jaden said.

"How do we know we can trust her Jaden?" Chumley whispered.

"I don't know I just got a feeling she's telling the truth," Jaden replied.

"Hey if I need you I'll pm you on your PDAs, ok," Jessica winked.

They looked at her suspiciously.

"Or you guys can stick around here and get caught? Hm?"

"Well since you put it that as let's go guys," Jaden said as he chuckled nervously.

They all turned to depart the school grounds, Chumley and Jaden were in front so they didn't notice when

Jessica ran up behind Bastion and whispered something in his ear.

"Hey wanna go out with me?" Jessica whispered.

Bastion blushed and stuttered. "Wha..what"

"Meet me at the café across the street, Rio Blue at 7 tonight ok I'll be waiting," Jessica whispered seductively in his ear.

Before Bastion could decline or reply she broke away and began to walk towards a bunch of girls who all ran

up to greet her, all he could do was stutter in confusion.

"Hey man come on," Jaden called to Bastion.

'Wow what was that all about?' he thought shaking his head and running back to catch up to his friends.

-------------

_Lol I love Jessia she's so seductive and sneaky but at the same timea computer genius girl who has good looks. I really don't like stereotypes you know? Computer nerds suppose to be dorky looking people with glasses or freckles or weird hair styles. No I decided to make Jessica look almost like a beauty queen with a lot of brains. Anyways I'm starting to see how personal I'm getting with this story. I made the story as I said before to take out my anger on why Duel Monsters is mostly portrayed as a boy game. I mean come on! All the Yu-gi-Oh merchandise are for boys / but I like yugioh just as much as any 11 year old boy.I cry. Oh well :o until next time._


	13. Reunions

_Wheee I am soo happy when I get reviews bounces OMG reading back on this story I made so many typos.. -- I have to put aside a chapter when I correct my typos but I'm too lazy to go back and review all my chapters. -- what's written is written . Enjoy CHappie 13_

**Chapter 13: Reunions**

Jaden was bored sitting around feeling helpless so he left Bastion and Chumley to explore the town without him after they

had lunch.Jaden wanted to wander about by himself and re-think the situation.

'I wonder how Syrus is doing back at the Academy, I hope he's ok,' Jaden thought as he walked across a small bridge.

There he saw a little girl, about 9 years old, wearing a light blue dress pull something out of her pocket and throw it over the

edge of the bridge. Jaden walked up to take a closer look, that's when he realized a bunch of duel cards fluttered out of her

hand and landed down into the river below and was about to be swept up by the slow moving current.

"Hey, hey what are you doing!" Jaden shouted. 'Is that girl crazy! Why is she throwing away good dueling cards away?'

Jaden ran around the edge of the bridge and slid down the grassy slope and jumped into the river without thinking to save

the duel cards like they were about to drown.

"What are you doing?" she yelled at Jaden who was waddling around in the water trying to collect as many duel cards as he

could. With his determination and speed he was able to collect all the cards without letting them slip past him, all 50 of them!

"Hey mister what are you doing! Leave my cards alone!" she yelled at him again.

"Are you nuts throwing away your dueling cards like that? What's the matter with you?" he yelled. By this time she ran

around the bridge as well and stood on the bank as Jaden waddled out of the water soaking wet from head to toe, but he

proudly held up her dueling cards.

"Hey little girl you should be more careful with these," Jaden said handing her back her cards.

"I don't want them," she yelled at him puffing her round cheeks in anger. She had black hair that was cut at chin length but

two tuffs of hair in front of her ears were a bit longer than the back.

"Huh why not?" Jaden asked.

By this time the tears were streaming down the girl's face as she struggled not cry.

"Huh what's wrong?" Jaden asked bending over a bit to her.

"I.. I..I can't.." she sobbed as she wiped the tears from her face with both of her hands.

"Aw don't cry, it'll be ok" Jaden smiled at her.

"I don't want my cards any more.. they are too weak" she managed to sputter out.

"Huh what are you talking about?" Jaden said shuffling through her cards. "You have plenty of good cards here, pot of

greed, oh and wow you have 3 polymerization cards"

"No they aren't," she sniffled again.

'Huh? Who is this girl?' Jaden thought

------

"I have no idea what you're talking about Mr. Sameshima," Keiko told the principal of the Dueling Academy from across

her office desk.

"I'm telling you, your students infiltrated our school and stole our data and erased it from our databank I've come to reclaim

it, if you peaceful give us back out files we won't press charges against the school," the principal said as he rose from his

seat.

They were sitting in Keiko's office discussing the matter that Mr. Sameshima had presented to her. Keiko had long straight

black hair that was tied back in an elegant bow, and she looked as if she was in her 30s.

"Oh is that so? What proof do you have we did it?" she asked resting her elbows on her desk, linking her fingers together in

a thoughtful way.

"I demand to speak to Megumi, where's your sister?"

"I'm afraid she's no longer in charge of the school,"

"What?" Mr. Sameshima's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes she has permanently resigned, I'm in charge of the school now and I'm afraid you're making an outrageous

accusation," she said casually.

"Listen to me!"

"Good day Mr. Sameshima," she said dismissingly.

He grumbled in protest but she threatened to call in security to kick him out, he had no other choice but to leave. She was

right they had no proof their students had infiltrated their school, so he had no case to make.

When he left a smirk came over her face, she was satisfied but still a bit concerned.

"Kaylee," she called, and from behind one of the doors near her office Kaylee stepped out in her a uniform that was similar

to Jessica's but the color was a light blue color with a grayish tint.

"You girl's did a pretty good job but it seems you might have left a little crumb or two behind, she said.

Kaylee stood beside Keiko and said in a flat tone,

"Yes, I'm afraid Jessica and Bliss got a little bit too close with some of the students,"

"Oh really, Bliss has proven herself loyal to the school but I have a bad feeling about Jessica,"

"Why?"

"I noticed some boys came to our school today, they were with her"

"What did they look like,"

"One had short brown hair and the other had black hair that was neatly cut and one just looked like a koala…" she sweat-

dropped at the last description.

"Hmm brown hair… black hair… I think they might be the guys from the Academy but I'm not sure," Kaylee said placing

her hand under her chin thoughtfully.

"Well I want to see Jessica, as for Bliss I want you to keep an eye on her too as well I think those two might turn against

us." Keiko said standing up and walking towards the window looking down at the school grounds which was empty since

most of the students were in their dorms or at class.

"After all us girls have a dueling pride to uphold and no fascist school is going to get the best of us,"

------

"So.. you're studying to be a duelist too?" Jaden said to the little girl as they sat together on the river bank.

"Not anymore I'm not," she pouted again.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself I'm Jaden, Jaden Yuki what's your name?"

"Oh I'm Rika," she said wiping another tear away again.

"Now tell me what's going on?"

"All the other kids at school make fun of me cause I play duel monsters,"

"Why?"

"Cause I'm one of the youngest kids that play duel monsters and all the other kids beat me at it, I wanna be a duelist, I really

want to, but I've never won a match in my life and no matter how hard I try I can't, I might as well just give up,"

"How can you talk like that, you don't just wake up one morning and bam you're an expert duelist you need to practice and

study really hard at it. Besides you should be happy every time you lose," Jaden smiled.

"Be happy when I lose… why?"

"Cause every game you play is a new experience and you get better from experiences and you learn from your mistakes, so

you shouldn't sweat it," Jaden grinned at Rika who just looked up at him in admiration.

"Do you really think I can be a good duelist some day?"

"Sure you will and I bet all those people who beat you before will be amazed when you come back and defeat them,"

Her eyes gleamed with excitement as she looked at Jaden "Thank you,"

"I know how about a duel!"

"Wha.. wha with me but you're a much older and experience duelist than I am!" she stuttered.

"So what? A duel is a duel no matter who you duel with, let's just do one for fun,"

"Rika there you are!" someone called to them from a bridge. It was a woman in her early 30s dressed casually in a collared

shirt and skirt that reached her knees.

"Rika are you playing with those stupid cards again!" she yelled.

"Oh no it's my mom," Rika mumbled clutching her duel cards

Rika and Jaden went up to the bridge to greet Rika's mother who didn't look mad but more frustrated.

"Rika what are you doing over here, I thought you were going over by a friend's house, I'm always worrying about you,"

after she gently scolded Rika she noticed Jaden.

"Who are you?" she asked politely.

"Oh my name is Jaden Yuki," he bowed politely.

Suddenly it seemed as though a wave of shock swept over the woman she stared blankly at Jaden as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Mom," Rika tugged on her mom's shirt to snap her out of she surprise.

"Oh yea.. did you say your last name is Yuki?" she inquired again.

"Yes mam'" Jaden replied feeling a bit nervous.

"Is your father, Kounichi Yuki?"

"Um.. yes it is Mam' do you know him?" Jaden asked smiling at her.

The woman looked as if she was about pass out.

"Are you ok mom? What's wrong?" Rika pressed.

She pulled Rika in front of her to face Jaden and she said in an aloof tone.

"Rika… I think.. this is your.. step-brother,"

-----

"Hey Bliss how are you doing?" a bunch of girls yelled to the short blonde.

"Oh hey guys," Bliss waved smiling at her fellow classmates as she walked around the courtyard. It was late that evening and

it wasn't the best weather outside; it was very cloudy and grey and rain threatened to fall. Bliss had a break between two of

her classes, so she was just strolling around campus thoughtfully about. The girls that greeted Bliss ran up to meet her, they

were all dress in red.

"Hey Bliss how are you?"

"Oh I'm doing fine," she lied.

They decided walked with her, even though deep inside Bliss just wanted to be alone for awhile. They walked along the

school's tall metal fence that ran along the whole school and 2 blocks away from that fence was the main town.

"Oh my gosh, you won't believe this Bliss," one of the girls said

"What?" Bliss asked not even looking at her.

"There is this weird dorky looking guy wondering outside the school,"

"Maybe he's a stalker creepy,"

"Oh big deal guys always hang around the school hoping to pick up a pretty looking duelist,"

"Yea, pfft well he looks like a nerd, he's definitely not picking up any girls around here not with a hair-do like that,"

"Major disaster, not to mention he's short,"

"Oh look there he is, look look Bliss," one of the girl's pointed out.

"Huh?" she looked up and followed the girl's finger to a figure walking around the fence on the sidewalk.

He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Bliss.

"What do you think Bliss, not all that huh?"

"He better try his luck somewhere else," another chuckled

"Sy..rus" she mutterer under her breath.

"Huh?" they all said.

"Bliss! Bliss!" Syrus waved to her from behind the fence.

"Bliss do you know that guys?" the girls asked in shock.

"Bliss! It's me! Bliss we need to talk please come over," he pleaded.

'What in the hell is he doing here! Did he come all this way just to see me, what an idiot' Bliss thought. Suddenly it started to

drizzle a bit; the rain was preparing to fall.

"Bliss?" one of girl's iquired again.

"Nope never seen him before," Bliss said coldly turning away from Syrus and waking back into the school.

"Oh..?" the other girls said following behind her taking one last look at Syrus who was clutching the elegant metal bars on the

fence.

"No… this can't be happening, Bliss, come back, come back Bliss," Syrus muttered softly in shock. Students began

flocking back inside the building to shelter from the rain that was pouring a bit heavier now. Syrus just stood there, in the rain, his heart felt heavy, all he could do was watch as Bliss turned her back on him, again.

_So sad so sad. I guessI probably have about 3 or 4 more chapters to do then the story will be complete. :D yeaaa btw I'm totally making up Jaden's past story so if I'm wrong, feel free to yell at me in a review thanks_


	14. Trouble

_Yeaa another update. We're coming close to the conclusion just gotta think it up soon XD lol. I'm not a very good writer; I tend to come up with the story as I'm writing it._

**Chapter 14 Trouble**

It poured and it rained for the rest of the afternoon. Not very heavily but still continuous, and it didn't look like it was going to let up till later that night. Bliss sat on the chair near the window sill of her door and watched the gray skies and the water shower down upon the ground, tears streamed down her face as she kept thinking; thinking about Syrus and what she had done to him. Just thinking about… everything.

"_Hey you bullies leave him alone, he… he's new here don't give him a hard time," he said_

"_Hey thanks for sticking up for me back there," she said_

"_Please don't tell anyone… ow," _

"_I promise I won't, uh.. let me help treat those wounds, they look pretty bad?"_

"_Thanks Syrus.."_

"_But you know Syrus I'm right here, and you… you will always have me," " … you will always have me,"  
_

"_Bliss please tell me what's going on"  
_

"_Bliss how can you do this? To the Academy? And to me? Why did you lie to me Bliss I thought you loved me,"_

"I'm a horrible person.." Bliss sniffled holding her face in one of her hands sobbing.

----

Meanwhile Syrus was just walking alone in the rain dripping wet, he couldn't care anymore.

'Oh well I guess that's that, might as well go back to the Academy,' he thought staring blankly at the ground.

"Syrus! Hey Syrus is that you!" he heard someone call. He looked up half-heartedly to see Bastion and Chumley running towards him.

"Woah Syrus what happened to you?" Chumley asked in shock to see Syrus walking around in the rain.

"Oh nothing, ehehe I guess you guys were right I should have came with ya," Syrus said really forcefully trying to smile.

"How did you get here?" Bastion asked.

"Oh.. well I kinda snuck inthe boat Zane Alexis and Chazz came on. They decided to come over to look for you guys,"

"Woah! They're here too!"

"Yup and they're looking for you guys,"

"Aw man we gotta find Jaden before they do!" Chumley gasped already running in an aimless direction but Bastion grabbed held of Chumley's jacket collar, preventing him from going anywhere.

"Have you seen Jaden around anywhere Syrus and where are Zane and the others right now?"

"Hmm I think Zane Alexis and Chazz are staying at some hotel with the principal, they're also going to try to investigate and find out the truth,"

"Hmm which reminds me where are we staying?" Chumley asked.

"I'm sure I can find us a place to crash, first of all let's get out of this rain, Syrus you're soaking wet come'on," Bastion ushered them all to find shelter someplace.

"Ok," Syrus smiled, pretending that nothing was wrong.

-----

"Wow this is so cool I never knew I had a sister," Jaden said smiling at Rika.

Jaden went to Rika and her mom's apartment to shelter from the rain. Jaden was sitting on the sofa in the living room with Rika whilst her mom was in the kitchen.

"Yea I'm so glad I have you as a big brother Jaden," Rika smiled.

"Yea," Jaden said playfully ruffling her hair.

"Well I don't think I need to explain everything you could kinda figure it out, but I'm glad that Rika could meet her brother," the lady smiled.

"Yea," Jaden nodded.

"So.. you go to an Academy to learn about duel monsters right?" she said.

"Yes I do, it's the best school ever!" Jaden exclaimed.

"See mom, Jaden's going to a Duel Academy I wanna go to the duel academy too!" Rika exclaimed.

"Well, I don't know," she sighed.

"Please mama,"

"If you really love Duel monsters and you think you can make it then ok I guess," she shrugged.

Jaden frowned a bit, 'It's quite obviously she doesn't like duel monsters very much,' he thought.

"Big brother, teach me about Duel monsters please, please," Rika pleading tugging at Jaden's jacket.

"Ok ok," he grinned.

They both sat down and talked a bit about Duel monsters for the rest of the afternoon. Jaden was so excited about his new sibling discovery he had temporarily forgotten about the rest of the guys. They were playing a simple duel together, no fancy gadgets or holograms anything just the cards.

"Aww no you're going to beat me," Rika cried.

"How do you know that?" Jaden asked.

"You have 2000 life point and I'm down to 100, I quit there is no way I'm going to win," Rika cried again bowing her head in defeat.

"Hey don't talk like that! It isn't over till you hit 0, even if your opponent has 5000 and you have 50 you're still in the game and you have to keep playing like the odds are the same, even if they seem like they're not,"

Rika shook her head again in defeat.

"Come on! You just gotta finish you still have a chance to come back!" Jaden encouraged again. Just then his PDA began to beep; it was Chumley;

_Jaden! Where the heck are you man! Alexis Zane and Chazz are here and they looking for us, we're gunna be in big trouble now! Wherever you are we're staying at the Kindle Inn in town, wherever you are you better get your but down here fast, we'll wait for you. Chumley_

"I'm sorry Rika I got to go," Jaden said putting his PDA back in his pocket.

"Will you come back soon Jaden dear?" Rika's mom asked.

"I sure will!" Jaden exclaimed happily.

"Aww Jaden please stay a little longer," Rika pleaded.

"Don't worry I'll come back tomorrow k," Jaden said half way out the door.

"Ok bye Jaden!" she waved again as Jaden closed the door behind him.

Jaden ran down the apartment stairs and into the streets. 'Aw man I can't believe I almost forgot, I gotta find them soon' Jaden thought.

"JADEN!" he heard someone yell from behind him, Jaden was afraid to stop but he knew who is was and was afraid he'd never hear the end of it if he ignored them.

"Jaden wait up! There you are!"

"Hi Alexis," Jaden chuckled nervously.

Alexis panted a little bit trying to catch her breath.

"Jaden what the hell were you thinking leaving the Academy?"

"Well I'm suspended remember so technically I can do whatever I want except attend classes," Jaden grinned light-heartedly.

"Jaden I'm serious!" Alexis scolded a bit.

"Well I thought that maybe if I could try and fix what I started then maybe everyone wouldn't be so hard on me and my friends, that's all,"

"Well and what if you aren't able to fix it, this is way over your head Jaden," Alexis argued following behind Jaden who was continued walking down the city sidewalk.

"I will, don't worry,"

"Jaden, the principal himself went over and talked to the head-mistress of the school and she claims the Institute had nothing to do with it, we've got our backs against the walls Jaden cause we don't have any proof that the Institute did it!"

"Don't worry Alexis we'll think of something," Jaden said. Suddenly he heard her start to sob behind him.

"How can I not worry Jaden… the Academy as we know it may just completely shut down and all of us will have to find other dueling schools to attend," She cried clenching her fists at her side, looking down to the ground.

Jaden turned around to face her, "Alexis…"

"Everyone I have known I will never see them again and I'm afraid I won't even beable to see you ever again Jaden," Alexis gasped at the last phrase she said; would Jaden interpret it the way she meant it? She felt a slight blush come across her nose.

"Don't worry Alexis, I promise everything is going to return to normal, I just have a feeling and before you know it we'll be back at the Academy hanging out like nothing ever happened," Jaden smiled again reassuringly.

'I guess not, figures as much' Alexis's thought wiping away some of her tears.

"Don't cry Alexis," Jaden said again placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Ok," she sniffled quickly trying to recover.

"Don't tell Chazz and Zane we're here just yet ok, I got to go back to the hotel cya!" Jaden waved off before rushing down the streets in the rain, not even waiting for Alexis to respond.

"Uh.. Jaden…" Alexis muttered as she watched him run off. She sighed and shook her head, 'Jaden, why is he always getting in trouble..?"

-----------

"Jessica you traitor what do you think you're doing! Trying to mess up our plans?" Kaylee shouted.

Jessica moaned a bit and held her aching side; she was pushed against a wall with great force by Kaylee who cuffed her fists in anger, Keiko was also watching her intently.

"You've got what you wanted Keiko now just leave the Academy alone," Jessica coughed a bit.

"No.. not yet, I wanna make sure the Academy is out of our way once and for all! I'm going to use up all of our school's treasury and buy up all the shares of the Academy and that way I'll be in control of the running of the school completely!" Keiko grinned.

"We don't need those pesky Academy students trying to get in our way, thanks a lot for betraying us Jessica," Kaylee said standing above Jessica who was crotched over in pain.

"Open your eyes Kaylee! Keiko is deceiving us!" Jessica shouted.

"Put her away! I want everyone who is a threat put away until I can buy all the shares, once the shareholders know the school is currently handicap they won't be so hard in convincing," Keiko said as Kaylee tied Jessica up with a rope.

'Oh no this is bad,' Jessica thought as Kaylee tied a handkerchief over her mouth. Jessica tried to squirm free but couldn't as Kaylee dragged her to her feet and walked her over to a closet near the room they were in.

"Sorry Jess," Kaylee apologized, without sincerity, as she put Jessica in the tiny room and closed the door. Now Jessica sat all alone in the dark, no where to go and no way out.

-------------

It continued to rain for the rest of the day into the night. The town was still dark and dreary at 7:45pm in the evening but Bastion still waited. He was at the café Jessica said she was going to meet him, he didn't even know why he showed up? Why did she want to hang out with him? He sat at a table near the window so incase Jess showed up he could wave to her, but she didn't. But he waited and waited…

"Would you like some more tea," the waitress asked him.

"No thanks I'm fine," he nodded.

Now it was 9:30pm and it was clear that she was not going to show up, he already waited 2 and a half hours. 'I guess she must have forgotten,' Bastion thought sadly. He went outside in the rain and looked around still hoping that maybe she might coming running around the corner yelling, "Sorry I'm late!" but that was only wishful thinking. 'Figures, she was just messing with me, I'm so dumb,' Bastion thought. He checked his PDA, no messages either. He figured he might as return to the hotel, but on his way back he couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy. 'I don't know it doesn't seem like Jessica to skip out on a date… ha did I say date? But still something doesn't seem right.' Bastion thought. Suddenly a figure jumped in front of him.

"Woah!" he cried nearly stumbling backwards.

A girl with short red hair, some of which almost completely covered her right eye, wearing blue dueling institute uniform showed up.

"Kaylee!" Bastion yelled remembering who it was.

"That's right and I'm here to challenge you to a duel! If you win the Institute will come clean about the scandal," she challenged, already activating her duel disk.

"And if you win..?" Bastion asked taking out his as well.

With that, a smirk came across Kaylee's face.

----------

"I'm sorry I can't give out the information of our guests," the lady from across the check-in counter said as she shook her head.

"Please mam' I need to know if a Misawa is here, I'm in their party and I'm running a bit late," Jaden said. It was about 10:00 by the time he found his way to the Inn, he was sure they would stay up and wait for him to arrive.

"Well I do have a guest staying here who registered under the name Misawa.."

"Yes, Yes that has got to be him, can you call them for me please!"

Jaden waited patiently for the lady to call their room, after waiting for awhile she hung up the phone and said,

"I'm sorry there seems to be no one in the room,"

'Impossible! But what about Syrus and Chumley? Where are they?' Jaden thought. 'Something's not right'

_whoops everyone's gone :O I know some of you guys are thinking how the heck does Rika come in? But lemme tell you she is really important and she could either make or break the story :O. Until next update._


End file.
